An interesting year
by Flying-Teacups
Summary: First story! Be nice! light Shounen Ai be warned The Tri-Wizard is being held at Hogwarts,BUT special students using wand-less magic so powerful it changes there bodies are taking part too. Who are these "Youkai" ?hopefully is better than it sounds! R
1. Chapter 1

**Errr.... hi?**

**This is my first fan-fiction Please be nice *pitiful voice* I'm only an idiot**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu YU Hakusho or Harry Potter (but as aspiring Evil Overlord of the Universe its a plan)**

* * *

Chapter 1

On the way to Hogwarts, the train was buzzing with talk about the events at the Quiditch world cup and Ireland's win over Bulgaria, whilst the golden trio talked quietly about the fiasco of the death eaters but were soon dragged into a tournament of exploding snap with the twins, Lee Jordan and Ginny.

As Hogwarts approached, the weather took a turn for the worst and the previously glorious blue sky had changed to cloudy and threatened to burst.

By the time they got to the horseless carriages, it had gone through with its threat and the heavens opened and poured down.

The bedraggled students of Hogwarts sat down to the feast, the chatter formed a blanket of sound as many of the students (the Gryffindor boys included) were discussing the world cup.

"Man you should have seen the way Troy flew!"

"Nahh Krum's performance was best! Did you see that faint!"

" You guys are so lucky, Gran wouldn't let me go."

The girls chattered mildly about there summers.

Dumbledore stood after the sorting had finished and silence fell.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First I would like to introduce Professor Moody who will be tacking over the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

There was hushed applause and murmurings of "mad eye"

"This year Hogwarts will not only be you're your home but home to others as well, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event the Tri- Wizard tournament!"

"YOUR JOKING!" exclaimed Fred Weesly, the tension in the hall broke and nearly everyone laughed

Dumbledore chuckled "no Mr Weesly I'm not joking, though I did hear a good one the other day……"

A reprimanding cough from McGonagall stopped him there.

"Ahh perhaps another time then. Now, were was I? Ah yes the tournament

but not only shall our dear European sibling schools be joining us but some of our Japanese cousins shall be gracing us with there presence as well! We are especially lucky as the students joining us are specialised in wand-less magic and are 'Youkai'. But as a safety measure the ministry has put a special rule in place that no-one under the age of 17 can take part in the tournament "

Whispers broke out immediately

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence " and now that we have enjoyed our meal of to bed! Scoot!"

* * *

The next few weeks, past in a flurry of activity, preparations and excitement.

When the day finally arrived, the students were delighted that afternoon lessons were cancelled.

"Brilliant!" said Harry "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape wont have time to poison us all!"

And so the evening finally came.

The cool, crisp, autumn evening air hung around them, cold wind biting at exposed flesh of hands and ankles.

And so the students of Hogwarts waited.

Suddenly, a Sixth Year yelled "There!"

A speck in the distance was getting larger and larger. Speculations to what it was broke out.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked a First Year.

"Don't be stupid… It's a flying house!" was Dennis Creevey's ingenious opinion.

Dennis's guess was closer. It unveiled itself as a large, powder-blue carriage pulled by enormous, majestic, winged palominos' with hooves the size of dinner plates that nearly ran poor Hagrid over.

The door of the carriage burst open as soon as the carriage had landed and out the stepped the largest woman Harry had ever seen.

She (as she approached the awe-stricken crowd) had handsome olive skin, liquid black eyes and ebony hair pulled back into a sleek bun.

Following her were half a dozen boys and girls who were clad in fine robes of powder blue silk and were shivering.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Madame Maxine!" proclaimed Dumbledore as he kissed the huge woman's hand.

"Ah, Dumbly-doorr!" she said in a deep voice with a heavy accent " 'as kar-keroff 'arrived yet?" she questioned.

"Ah, no, not yet. He should be here at any moment," Dumbledore answered.

"And what 'of your other guests? Master Genkai?"

"No, you are the first I do believe," the aged professor answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Madame Maxine hummed disapprovingly. Though this conversation was promptly forgotten when Lee Jordan shouted; pointing.

"The lake! Look at the lake!"

Sure enough, the middle of the lake was bubbling and gurgling, forming an ever-encroaching whirlpool.

Then, slowly, a mast and flag emerged, soon followed by a bow, stern and sails, as a wonderful ship emerged bearing the crest of the school, Durmstrang, as the Beauxbatons carriage had done.

As the ship gently ran aground and a gangway was lowered, students marched up the shore. Harry noticed absentmindedly that they all, more or less, had Crabb's build and fierce expressions. All in all, they looked rather intimidating.

They were all wearing a sort of thick matted fur, but were led by a man dressed in a sleek, silvery fur, the same as his hair. As the students halted, the man advanced and greeted Dumbledore heartily.

"Albus!"

"Karkaroff! My, you look well!"

"That I an! My dear friend, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff!"

"Ah, yes, may we go in? Viktor has a slight head cold."

"I don't believe it!" Ron said in a stunned voice, "Krum!" Harry! _Viktor Krum_"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player." Said Hermione, then tutted disapprovingly as girls swooned over the Bulgarian seeker.

_Thump!_

Everyone present's attention was instantly drawn to the forest.

_Thump, thump._

It was getting closer, advancing towards them.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

It sounded like something bounding towards the castle. The students moved restlessly, several older students, as well at the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons reached for their wands defensively.

_Thump-thump, thud. _

It stopped.

Just out a view, behind the tree line, then slowly a shape emerged from the trees,

Giant, powerful paws gently padded forward, advancing.

Slowly, a magnificent beast emerged; silvery fur gleamed in the moonlight (the sun had already set), a majestic head with powerful jaws, sleek ears and sharp, piercing golden eyes, that was Followed by broad shoulders, powerful flanks and five flicking tails, swung, whipped and swirled at its hindquarters.

It paused.

Cocking its head to one side, the ethereal creature studied them with glowing eyes.

The fox-like creature stirred, meaningfully, it began to advance. Powerful paws flexed as they moved, glinting claws and sharp teeth reminded them that this creature was not a tamed animal.

Slowly, silkily, so not to startle, one front leg extended whilst the other bent, lowering the creature, which was now, Harry realised, quite obviously male, and a figure descended off the beast's shoulders and down the extended arm.

Suddenly, a shriek from the sky drew the immediate attention of the humans.

A giant, blue phoenix-like bird of similar size to the fox descended upon them.

A masculine figure jumped from its back.

Slicked back hair and strong brown eyes glared at the crowed confidently, with a handsome face and a strong, muscular body.

A gust of wind and another figure appeared. Bright orange hair, wild and windswept, mischievous blue eyes and a wide grin the boy immediately seemed like another Weasley twin.

The ground froze, snowflakes swirled in a flurry to reveal a boy with a more delicate build then the other two, icy blue eyes and curiously pale blue-green hair.

Finally, a figure flashed next to the first boy. As he appeared, he spun his foot slightly, as though stopping from a great speed. The figure that had descended from the fox (that rivalled the size of a five-storey building), stepped forwards, revealing its self to be a small, old woman with worn greyish-pink hair and hard brown eyes.

She bowed and stood to her full height, standing at about one meter ten. World-weary eyes burned with aged pride.

Dumbledore greeted her "Master Genkai! I must say, it is a pleasure to see you again!"

"As I you, Dumbledore. Though I have aged considerably, you have not aged at all," her voice was husky and harsh, but held an undertone of compassion.

"Ah, yes, these must be your students."

The Professor smiled absentmindedly.

"All Youkai, I presume?"

"Yes, yes, though the dimwit is only half." She waved in the general direction of the student with the blue phoenix.

"Oi! You damm old hag! I'm not a dimwit, dammit!" the punkish-looking student yelled back, but with no real anger in his voice.

The fox chuckled, a low, melodic sound, as the others hid smirks.

"Oh shut up, you damm fox!"

"Stop it, dimwit."

As the "dimwit" huffed, Genkai addressed Dumbledore, and mildly cast an eye over the students of the three schools.

"These are my students, Jin of the wind."

She gestured to the Weasley-lookalike, who had taken to sitting in midair.

"Touya of the ice."

She pointed at the blue-eyed boy, who was scrutinizing the crowd with an icy glare.

"Hiei Jagashini of Makai."

The vertically challenged boy with gravity-defying black and white hair and hard, crimson eyes grunted in affirmation.

"The dimwit is my apprentice, Yusuke Urameshi of the Mazuku. And the blue thing behind him is his spirit-beast Puu."

The punk-haired boy grinned and waved. The phoenix had shrunk to the form of a soft toy and was nestled in Yusuke's hair,

Finally, Genkai gestured to the silver fox standing behind her.

"And this is the eldest, Kurama, of the Kitsune. You may change back now, Kurama."

The fox grinned and stretched impressively.

Slowly, the fox's form began to glow, and light blurred his form, shrinking and making it human. Pausing briefly as a tall man with mischievous, golden eyes, long silver hair, ears and a tail. Before glowing blindingly one final time to form an angelic-looking male, Long red hair and mischievous emerald green eyes betrayed the polite smile on his face. He bowed his head silently and went to stand with the others.

The crowd of pupils from the three schools stood in awe looking at the mysterious boys who looked like they could, and would, fight their way out of any situation.

The girls from Hogwarts were staring at the mysterious boys the way wolves' eye steak.

The boys stared in awe, for the fact that they had never seen such a feat as a fox five storeys in height transform into a six-foot-two redhead. And, for the other boys (who were all of similar height, though perhaps taller in Yusuke's case or shorter in Hiei's.) and were looking on as though it were an everyday occurrence.

Dumbledore beamed, his eyes twinkling. _This would be an interesting year._

"Well then, shall we go inside rather than freezing in the cold night air?"

He motioned for the students to lead in, and offered his arm to Genkai.

"Shall we, my dear?"

"Hmph. I'm far too old to be treated like a young girl Headmaster, but I appreciate the offer," she replied gruffly, and took his arm.

* * *

When inside, the Hogwarts students sat down. Whilst the others, stood, in three groups.

The group on the far left, Harry realised, as he was looking at them from the Gryffindor table, were clad in maroon-fleeced thick outer coats.

The group on the far right, were clad in their pastel blue silk robes, but had removed the scarves and shawls from their heads, the last one to do this was a girl who, (harry blushed slightly, as many other boy did) very beautiful. He then tore his gaze away and towards the group in the centre.

They did not seem to have a uniform. Touya and Kurama, the fox-boy, were clad in a sort of oriental fighting outfit, as was Jin, but he did not have a full top under his half cloak, but a sort of sash.

Whereas Hiei, the stoic boy, wore all black, with a white headband around his forehead, and bandages up one arm.

The thug-like Yusuke was wearing a sort of green, military jacket and matching trousers with a plain white t-shirt underneath.

Dumbledore stood in front of the students with the other three heads and said:

"It has been decided that our guests will choose where they will sit so…"

He addressed the other schools:

"You may choose; may it be Slytherin for those of ambition, "

Those at the green and silver table smirked.

"Hufflepuff for those loyal and kind, "

The mustard yellow house smiled and waved.

"Ravenclaw for those of quick wit and sharp minds, "

Those clad in blue nodded, calm and composed.

"Or Gryffindor, for the brave at heart."

There was a cheer from the table of red and gold.

The three schools dispersed: Durmstrang students sitting with Slytherin, much to Ron's displeasure.

"Look at Malfoy, that slimy git! Look at him, sucking up to Krum!"

The Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table, and the majority of the boys watched with love struck expressions.

The Eastern wizards, or Youkai, Harry mentally corrected himself, sat amongst the Gryffindors.

The boys looked slightly shocked when the food appeared. So much so, that Yusuke exclaimed violently: "BLOODY HELL!"

Nearly everyone laughed.

The redhead sat next to the twins, opposite the golden trio, and next to the stoic, red-eyed boy.

Everyone introduced himself or herself.

"Hello," the redhead greeted pleasantly "My name, as you have heard, is Kurama."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied, earning a "likewise" from the twins who instantly bombarded Kurama with questions with Lee Jordan, to the rapt attention of the others in earshot.

"So, Kurama, how do you do it?"

"What's it like-"

"-Transforming into-"

"-A fox just like that?"

Kurama smiled politely and described the sensation.

"It feels like your body becomes liquid, rippling, flowing and changing."

The twins blinked. It was the exact opposite of what they had expected and heard from other animagai.

"so… how old are you I thought you had to be 17 to become an animagai?" asked Ron, who was promptly smacked on the arm by Hermione, and reminded that to enter the Tri-wizard Tournament wizards had to be at least 17, earning a snort of laughter from Seamus and Jin, who got on like a house on fire.

Kurama supplied their ages, smiling, and explained that he was 18 and the others were 17.

* * *

After the feast, they retreated to Gryffindor tower and off to bed.

Lying in bed, Harry had a feeling that this year was going to be something special.

* * *

**Few*wipes forehead* huge thank you too eve! who typed the whole thing as i am pathetically slow ^ ^; **

**REVIEW ! **

**Please be nice! its my first story but please feel free to correct my spelling of things, but as i do not belive any fanfiction character is out of character**

**as it is _fanfiction _so NO FLAMES!!!! PLEASE!**

**ta ~ teacups**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooooo!**

**sorry it took so long life the universe and everything hate's me at the moment.**

**Big Big thanks goes to Silver spirit fox! and a thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: me no own =.=;;**

* * *

"_Well_", Harry mused, on the way to break fast, it had been an interesting morning

**xXx Flash back xXx**

_As light filtered through the windows, the first thing harry noticed was that it was cold, very cold._

_It was the kind of cold that makes you sluggish, so much so you can't even be bothered to put on a jumper to stop you from being cold._

_There also seemed to be a commotion (if the raised voices were anything to go by)_

_This got his attention_

_The next thing Harry noticed was, there were snowflakes falling softly on his eyelids._

_He wondered vaguely if he had gone to sleep outside, then remembered that September was to early for snow._

_And so his curiosity got the better off him (as it had been proven to do in the past) and he got up, pushing back the curtains around his four-poster bed, he saw something odd._

_It was snowing inside._

_Apparently Hiei didn't appreciate snow, judging from the numerous death threat's being posed onto Touya who appeared responsible._

_Harry watched as the argument progressed._

_Touya evidently angered by something Hiei said (though Harry couldn't be sure as the were speaking in a guttural language that sounded vaguely oriental) made the first move._

_Touya's hand began to glow faintly and the snowflakes began to flurry and swirl around it to slowly revealed what appeared to be a blade made of ice._

_Hiei rising to the challenge reached to his own hip and grasped onto the handle of a sword that rested there. _

_The Gryffindor boys alarmed (and somewhat bemused as to how Hiei had even snuck the sword in) attempted to intervene._

_They never had the chance._

_As soon as Hiei, and Touya had lunged for each other. Kurama had appeared._

_Lightning fast Kurama had caught Touya's blade (the freezing ice seemingly had no affect on his hand) and had stilled Hiei's hand on his sword by restraining his wrist._

_The tension was thick._

_Slowly and meaningfully he released them. Touya's sword shattering harmlessly. _

_The two boy's released looked like little children that had been caught one hand in the biscuit tin or as close too as these two stoic boys could manage, they winced as though expecting some form of grievous punishment._

_Kurama advanced bringing his arm's up……._

_And flicked them on the fore head ._

_The tension broke._

_Every one laughed_

_Kurama chuckled amused at there expressions. Then smiled sweetly_

"_you will spare with me later, won't you Hiei, Touya?_

_The said boy's paled considerably._

**xXx End Flashback xXx**

By the time they sat down (the goblet looming over them all from its place at the teachers table) Harry was dragged from his daydream by Yusuke and Jin's ear-splitting laughter. Harry mused silently on how comfortable he felt around these mysterious student's after only one night.

"Hiei your doomed what 'cha think Kurama will do to 'em!? Think he'll make their deaths quick and merciful? "

They looked at each other , then burst out laughing

"Nahhh"

"It can't be that bad. He wouldn't kill them , would he?"

"err.. no, probably not, I don't think so…."

They looked at each other nervously.

"Err maybe…"

The conversation was dropped awkwardly as Kurama arrived with the twin's and Lee Jordan ( who he was sharing a dorm with) and sat down elegantly.

The conversation quickly turned to prank's.

"Nahh Filch's expression was still best!"

"No way ! McGonagall's was-"

"-better when you-"

"-bewitched her specks!"

Yusuke interrupted loudly

" Nahh when Kurama dyed old goat face's hair pink ruled!"

Kurama smirked roguishly when all eye's turned to the demure red head with questioning eyes.

"I was board" he said simply, with a shrug. "Besides , you really shouldn't refer to Yomi as 'old goat face' he a Lord of Makai don't forget Yusuke. "

"So.. the reason you died his hair pink?"

Kurama pouted slightly earning swoons from half the female population.

" Keep in mind that Yomi and I have been friends for longer than you could speak Yusuke. That and he replaced all my Yukata with Kimono!"

Kurama smiled serenely

"what was worse is that we had a gala that evening and he would not give them back."

"Yoo- kah-taa? Kee-mee- no? what are they?" asked Hermione (who had been once again reading a great tomb of Arithmancy) she struggled with the pronunciations.

"Kimono and Yukata and they are Japanese traditional clothing."

Kurama smiled effortlessly correcting the English pronunciation.

"The Yukata is worn by males to festival's and events whereas the kimono's are-"

Kurama blushed demurely .

"-worn by females ! " Yusuke grinned slyly "You looked very pretty Kurama." He battered his eyelashes at him.

Kurama glared . Hiei chuckled evilly "You shouldn't do that detective, our dear Lord Yomi wouldn't be too happy if you courted his beloved fox."

Yusuke snickered and Kurama exclaimed indignantly blushing furiously.

"Oh" said Jin mock wide eyed "so that's why he always whisks you away to his palace" (Harry noticed that for a Japanese student that he had an Irish accent)

"JIN!" Kurama looked mortified. Whilst the table chorused with laughter at poor Kurama's expense.

**oOo oOo oOo**

As the twin's, lee Jordan and Kurama sat down to Defence Against The Dark Arts, they noticed that the old projector had been set up.

Soon Professor Moody burst in his electric blue eye pinpointing Kurama.

"So you're the boy master Genkai said would help me in my lesson's 'ay?"

He said gruffly and stood as if sizing Kurama up for some life threatening test.

"I suppose you'll do, but you'd expect someone with experience with demon's to be a bit less scrawny," he scowled darkly as Kurama replied.

"I can assure you, that I am quite capable, but if you still have doubts then you are more than welcome to watch a spar between me and Hiei some time, we'll make sure to put on a good show. "

Kurama smiled pleasantly his tone of voice calm and subdued.

Moody grinned lopsidedly, which only served to make his knarred face all the more terrifying.

" oh I'm sure, you will my boy. Oh I'm sure you will!"

**oOo oOo oOo**

As the evening came to choose the champions, (as everyone eligible had already put there name's in and those who tried to bend the age limit (such as the Weesly twins) had already received a fine old beard and were confined to the hospital wing until madam Pomfry saw to them).

"Ooh look it's them." Whispered Hermione

The Durmstrang party were walking up towards the castle from the lake (As that's were they were staying, as the Beauxbatons were staying in there carriage, though they had already entered the castle).

Victor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. Ron watched Krum excitedly, but Krum did not look around as he reached the front doors a little ahead of Hermione, Ron and Harry, and proceeded through them.

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The goblet of fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

Everyone was sitting in the great hall, Durmstrang at Slytherin, Beauxbatons at Ravenclaw and the strange Asian students at Gryffindor.

Fred and George – clean shaven-seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope its Angelina," said Fred, as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well we'll soon know!"

The feast seemed to take longer, than usual, and judging from the craning of neck's (and a curse or two muttered by Yusuke) and the impatient face's of everyone as well as the fidgeting and the standing up to see if Dumbledore had finished was proof that everyone only had one thing on their mind's.

"Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minuet. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please, to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" –he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Most of the candle's were extinguished by a wave of Dumbledore's wand, plunging them into semi-darkness. The goblet now sparkling brighter than anything else began to spark violently.

"Any second now," Jin mumbled two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned red suddenly, a tongue of flam emerged and brought with it a piece of charred paper.

Dumbledore read out loud " The Champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprise there!" Yelled Ron over the deafening applause, as Krum swept past the teachers table and out the door.

The flames of the Goblet began to spark and turn red again.

Once again a piece of paper emerged.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, will be – Fleur Delacour!"

"Its her, Ron!" Harry exclaimed as the Veela like girl swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

The goblet glowed again.

"Our champion, for our resident Youkai will be- Kurama of the Kitsune!"

Yusuke and the other's cheered loudly as did the female populace, as Kurama swept gracefully up the Hall ,smiling slightly and out the door.

"And the final champion, the champion of Hogwarts will be…. Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric made his way past grinning broadly.

"Excellent! Well now that we have our four champion's off to bed! I expect all of you to be cheering your peers on with all the gusto you can mus-"

His speech was interrupted as the goblet glowed again.

He read the parchment and read out .

"_Harry Potter"_

"I didn't put my name in," he said blankly eyes wide in shock.

McGonagall called his name again.

"Go on" encouraged Hermione, giving Harry a slight push.

Harry felt his ears burn in shame, as he was summoned to the front of the Hall. All eyes on him, as he trudged past the teachers table, jealous murmurings following him.

As he entered the room for champions, eyes turned to him questioningly

Cedric and Kurama sat in chairs by the fire, as did Fleur, whilst Krum was standing imperiously.

"What is it?" Fleur said "do zey want us back in ze 'all?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message Harry though dumbly

Kurama razed an eyebrow at him knowingly.

Suddenly the Judges and the heads of the schools burst in and a fierce argument broke out between them.

Eventually Genkai put and end to it.

"There is no way, potter could 'ave put his name in that Goblet and he's not exactly someone who could have persuaded an older student-"

Harry blushed embarrassed

"- That mean's that someone with a lot of power, enough to bewitch that Goblet, put potters name in and unluckily for you potter that mean's your our fifth champion!"

Harry exclaimed "but I don't-"

Kurama interrupted him gently " I'm afraid Harry that there's no going back for you, its not a matter of wanting to continue, you must. "

Harry deflated.

Kurama addressed the adults

"I'm sure must have lot's to discuss, we shall be off to bed as we are all exhausted after a long day, please excuse us."

Kurama smiled politely and keeping one hand on Harry's shoulder steering him as they left.

Madam looked distinctly ruffled by the fact a student had made her seem like a fool, whilst Karkaroff turned a vibrant shade of mauve in his anger. They both turned and left their champions following.

**oOo oOo oOo**

on the way up to the dorm Harry managed to get his wit's in order enough to say:

"I didn't put may name in, I don't want this-"

Kurama smiled comfortingly and said:

"I know I would have been able to tell if you were lying, but Harry keep your wits about you, I have a feeling that someone made you a champion on purpose but their motives, are as yet, unclear."

Harry nodded seriously

"Don't worry." Kurama said encouragingly "I will be here as will the others, you won't be alone"

* * *

**All in all i had writers block all throughout this chapter sooo i'm not to happy with it1**

***engages glaring contest with computer***

**Please Review!!!**

**Ta~Teacups**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi **

**Sorry its so short life the universe and Every thing is against meeeeeeeeeeee! T__T**

**Disclaimer : me no own**

* * *

Hogwarts was buzzing with talk of the events on Halloween, talk of the fifth champion and various theories as to how he got in spread like wild fire.

Harry tried desperately to ignore the stares and whispers, becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but with Kurama's near constant presence, he felt safe for some unknown reason.

But his heart was still heavy especially with Ron's reaction.

At lunch he sat between the twins and Kurama with Hermione and Neville, Ron sat a few places down with Seamus.

The post disturbed his inner musings. Hundred's of owls flew around the great hall, a vast majority making a bee line towards Gryffindor and one in particular, Kurama.

Letters upon letters were piled on top of his toast, varying shades of pink or red all decorated with hearts and flowers and oddly enough love declarations.

Kurama had a look of tired annoyance and resolution to his fate.

Yusuke laughed

"And you thought you'd have a quite year away from fangirls!"

"Perhaps detective, but it seems, you feature in this one-"

"- and they seem to be convinced that you have kidnapped the fox and offer to pay large sums of human money to get him back, I will never understand human females…"

Neville gave Yusuke a wired look "why would they think that?"

Yusuke looked a little uncomfortable and Jin snickered "err…."

Kurama saved him " When we were younger and before Yusuke became a Youkai, Yusuke and I had the relation ship of parolee and parole officer."

Hermione exclaimed shocked, attracting the attention of the hall "You were Yusuke's parole officer! "

Kurama smirked roguishly, eyes glinting gold and hair spilling over one shoulder.

"What ever gave you the idea that I was the parole officer"

He rested his chin on his hand, lightly and his smirk grew.

The twins looked on in something akin to awe and Harry looked confused but before he said anything, Kurama's smirk disappeared when he spotted something amongst the pile of pink.

Carefully, he picked up two letters, one white and the other, curiously, black.

He read the white ones address out load though more to him self than anyone

" _To Anuue_-Ahh Shuuichi, but who's the other? _To my beloved fox_… no one calls me that – "

He opened the letter as he read his face paled, but as soon as the look of fear came, it was gone replaced by a serene smile and Kurama excused him self.

By the fifth morning, a black letter had appeared each day and Harry began to worry and Touya and the others did too.

That evening they confronted him Yusuke standing imperiously. Yelling angrily, attracting the attention of the common room or at least the few students left in it.

"Dammit Kurama! Tell us what's friggin' wrong!"

Before Yusuke did anything rash, Touya stepped in and said calmly.

"Kurama, please tell us what's wrong, we are not blind or human, I can smell your fear every time you, or any of us, mention that infernal letter. We are worried about you."

"Besides we're your friends" continued Jin

Kurama looked away before running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Kurama-"

"Karasu's back." Blankly "He's the one sending the letters, apparently the dammed crow managed to worm his way out of limbo and back to Ningenkai."

As he spoke his frustration was evident. And his words had an immediate effect.

Touya looked horrified, Jin looked appalled Yusuke looked lived, and cursed but Hiei was the most surprising, he cursed violently and punched the wall he was leaning on and spiderlike cracks appeared.

"Why- " he began "Why didn't you tell us?"

his voice held a tone that was indescribable but it was thick with more emotion then Harry had thought the vertically challenged male was able of.

Harry thought confused, _who's Karasu?_

Kurama sat down his head in his hands, looking so human and venerable it was startling, he looked up with a wiry smile,

"I'm of age now Yusuke unless he confronts me directly or I mate I can't do anything about it. Besides I've already informed Yomi and Koenma-"

"Good they should deal with this."

The group whirled around; Genkai had spoken from the portrait.

"Why the hell are you here Grandma?"

A raised eyebrow greeted Yusuke's eloquent reply.

"I came to fetch Kurama, as he will be helping Professor Moody tomorrow."

Kurama nodded and stood, smiled one last time at the group before turning and walking out the common room.

"I suggest you get to bed, Kurama will be fine. Don't underestimate his strength Yusuke, you of all people understand how much of an insult it is to Youkai."

With that she left.

"The old Hags right, fox boy'll be fine-"

He grinned and put his hand behind his head.

"-He's Youko Kurama after all!"

**oOoOoOo**

The next mourning Hogwarts was riddled with rumors as to what happened in thee Gryffindor common room, theories as to who "Karasu" was spread like wild fire.

By the time the Golden trio got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the story was that Karasu was a stalker that had tried to kill Kurama in the past, and when ever a student tired to ask Kurama, Hiei had glared them into submission.

The students of the fourth year Gryffindor sat down in the curiously empty DADA classroom.

Soon enough Moody burst through the door with the red head that was the talk of the castle, Kurama waved at the Gryffindors smiling.

Moody barked, "Stop your chatter, and stop that infernal smiling of yers, you damm fox!"

Kurama merely smiled wider.

Moody grumbled and took a swig of his hip flask, "Right then ! the reason the irritating pretty boy is standing at the front of yer classroom, is 'cause he's the most useful subject fer yer to learn from!"

"That and you can't stand Hiei, or Jin or Yusuke"

Moody growled out " That too. Now yer gona be useful? "

"Of course"

"Right, so as some ye know Kurama here is a fox Youkai." He thumbed to Kurama

"but I'm bettin' all of ye haven't the foggiest as to what a Youkai is. So this is why Dumbledore has asked me te' tell ye all. Well lets get down to business,we'll be goin' out side fer starters, move it!"

When they were all out side, he pointed to Kurama who was standing infront of them.

"This is a Youkai, now listen as it's complicated and I don't want to repeat it"

He glared at them for a moment.

" Youkai roughly translates to Demon or rather Apparition , they aren't human you'll find that all mythical creatures are some sorta Apparition. Unlike us humans, they use a form of wand-less magic, which is actually toxic to us as it's so concentrated. 'cause of this concentrated energy they age differently, species to species but generally the more powerful a Youkai is the longer they live, it also dictates how many forms they have.

Now, Youkai are split into species, a bit like dog breeds-" Kurama snorted, Moody sent him a dirty look

" Each breed as it were, has its own advantages and disadvantages. Take the Ice Apparitions, they're an old race and powerful too, but they are very weak to talismans, whereas you can throw as many talismans' at dragon and it won't do nothing, you see?

Okay Youkai are split into power barriers, in its simplest form, grades;

The F classes are most common and probably live to about 200,

Then its the E class wich'll live for about 500 years,

Then the D class that'll live for a 1000,

C class that'll live to about 10,000,

B class that will live to 20,000 and the

A class, which live to 30,000

But even after this there a few, very few Youkai that make it to another level, one that rivals the demi-gods and the gods, this is called S-class or super class there are only a few of these in the entirety of Makai.

These creatures can live up to 100,000 years they are more dangerous then your puny brains can imagine okay?

Even the most powerful wizards, one like Dumbledore could perhaps take on a B-class, A-classes were sealed in Makai years ago. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her and tentatively " what's Makai?"

"Good question, Granger, Makai is the "Demon realm" one of the three realties, the other two are Ningenkai or "The Human realm" and Reikai or "spirit world" which is were you go when ye die."

He indicated to Kurama.

"Kurama here is a Kitsune a fox apparition, a Youko, silver fox to be exact, our dear friend here will live to be older then Dumbledore"

"By several times" Supplied Kurama

" Now all born Youkai are born in their final form, and if they are not born Youkai the preliminary change will be at puberty, the final form differs Youkai to Youkai, most are animals, but some are not like the shifter Youkai" he continued

"I achieved my second form when I was fifteen, then I could only hold my form for a few minuets at a time and I was exhausted afterwards, it was the only thing that saved my life when I was forced to compete in the Dark Tournament."

There was a startled and horrified gasp from Hermione, she elaborated for the bemused students.

"Is a horrific Tournament, were Youkai and creatures as well as wizards and witches, are forced to compete for their lives by Human mafia and other evil beasts that call themselves human."

Kurama gained an odd look.

"I was fifteen, Yusuke was only your age, he was approached by a male, an apparition name Toguro, he threatened Yusuke with Keiko, Yusuke's best friend, my mother for me and-"

"He threatened Kurama, for me" said Hiei, from the tree,

"We fought our way through the Tournament, and Yusuke fought Toguro, I fought Bui, and Kurama dealt with –"

Kurama interrupted sternly "That's enough Hiei, anyway where were we? Ahh yes"

" There are no official genders between Youkai, only about a quarter of Youkai take a female form, so about another quarter are males with the ability to bear children, this might be a strange concept to you as you are human but these such beings are called Betas (or at least that's what the translation is) they have to be strong to survive, as about 85 % of Youkai die prematurely, when they mate there partner is called an Alfa, understand?"

After he received hesitant nods he asked "Any questions?"

A Slytherin girl tentatively asked "What are you, then?"

Kurama smiled "I'm a Beta"

**oOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

**Thanks to Gothic lust for pointing out, about Kurama's time limit.**

**Ta~teacups**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi sorry this isn't an update but a re-write, the last version of this chapter was annoying me. GRRR *glares at computer***

**Disclaimer: i have not achieved world domination yet therefore i can dream but i do not own**

* * *

It was double Potions when Harry saw Kurama again, Harry's mutinous thoughts towards Snape because of what he said to Hermione, when Malfoy had hit her with a beaver charm, where interrupted when the dungeon door burst open.

Colin Creevy edged into the room fully aware of Snape's hateful glare.

He spoke shakily " P-lease sir I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

"Potter has another hours' potions to complete," He said coldly

Colin went pink

Err..S-sir Professor Ludo Bagman wants him, all the champions have to go, f-for photo's I think"

"Well then Potter, go and we will test your antidote later-"

"But sir he has to take his stuff with him-"

"Fine! Gather your stuff potter and get out!" Snape barked

Harry gathered his stuff and left after Colin.

**oOoOoOo**

When he entered the fairly small classroom Colin had led him to, with much one sided conversation, Krum was standing moodily in one corner as usual, Cedric, Fleur and Kurama were in conversation and Fleur looked happier than Harry had ever seen her.

Ludo Bagman was talking with a witch Harry didn't recognize who was wearing magenta robes.

"Ah here Harry," he motioned to one of the five chairs place in front of the black board at the back of the classroom. "Nothing to worry about merely a wand weighing ceremony nothing more."

"Wand Weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"Ah yes we have to check if your wands are fully functional, actually Mr. Kurama? Why are you here when Youkai don't use wands?" he spoke to him self more than anyone else.

Kurama smiled his polite smile "I asked the same thing but Miss Skeeter, seems determined to have a photo of me, no matter how many times I told her photo's and I have never gotten on, I can be incredibly hard to photograph, as all Youkai"

Dumbledore chuckled and the said 'Miss Skeeter' smiled flirtatiously at Kurama, who appeared oblivious but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he new exactly what she was after and was merely ignoring her.

Ludo introduced her to the champions "ah yes, this is Miss Rita Skeeter, she will be doing a small article in the Daily Profit for us, or rather you"

"Maybe not small" The bejeweled woman said.

Her hair was set in elaborate curls, her thick fingers, complete with two-inch nails, were clutching her jeweled spectacles.

"Do you mind if I have a word with Harry the youngest champion and, perhaps our dear Mister Kurama, our Youkai from across the sea's, oh you know for a bit of colour?"

"If Harry and Mister Kurama have no objections-"

"Lovely. Come along boys" she interrupted before sweeping out and away from the classroom the two unfortunates to have received her attention following after gaining sympathetic looks form the other companions (well Krum's scowl deepened).

Rita stopped at a door peeked inside before thrusting the two boys inside, it was a broom cupboard.

"Nice and cozy and away from prying ears"

She seated her self precariously on an upturned bucket and Harry perched on a cardboard box, Kurama merely stood and watched silently. She turned her smile towards the boys.

As the interview progressed Harry found him self, disliking Rita Skeeter more and more, especially that infuriating quill, when it came to Kurama's interview harry watched as the Quill wrote.

"_When asked about his past, the mysterious boy's emerald eyes (so different yet similar to the innocent forest orbs of the young boy hero) shine slightly as he rests his elegant jaw on a strong but slender arm long blood red hair tumbles over his shoulder attractively, the young male looking angelic, in the dim light, he replies in his soft alto, which is assured to make any self respecting woman swoon, _

'_I do not dare to speak of my family as I have many enemies as it is impossible of a Youkai to not, but when I was fifteen was when I came into most of my power, at the time I was' his voice think with indescribable emotion 'afraid to tell my mother, I had convinced my self, that I –that-' his voice broke but soon a fond smile appears on his face as he lets loose a melodic laugh 'Yusuke soon beat some sense into me'_

_Our favored journalist then asked him ' and how did you meet this Yusuke?_

"_Soon after I became a Youkai my mother fell very Ill she was dying in desperation I remembered, an artifact that would save her but there was no way the spirit world would give it to me as I was a Youkai, a Kitsune so to save my mothers life, well, I was willing to do anything, Hiei helped me and Yusuke is who Reikai sent after me, though he was no older than fourteen," _

_His eyes grow hard as he gains a look that makes him look far older than his mere eighteen years, wise gold ridden, viridian eyes-"_

"Ignore the quill Harry" Rita smiled a sickly sweet smile and Harry felt slightly ill Kurama had barely said anything on the subject and Rita had turned it into _that._

"So boys what are you feeling towards the tournament, nervous? Excited? Scared? Though I suppose Kurama after surviving the dark tournament, you just can't be as afraid? "

"_The porcelain face darkens with memories of past horrific experiences, one so young was forced to endure, at the hands of vial and cruel beings, just to save his mother's life, supported by loyal friends and thoughts of his tormentor, Karasu, cruel and a physiologically unsound man who seems determined to posses the doll like boy In front of me, forcing him to fight desperately for his life and those of is friends"_

'Harry how about you, why did you decide to enter the tournament? "

"I didn't " Harry said bluntly

"No need to be shy Harry" Rita patronized slyly

"I didn't enter." Harry denied adamantly

The door burst open,

"Dumbledore. How are you" Greeted Rita Sneeringly

"Ah Miss Skeeter, splendid, I did enjoy your article on me especially the bit about me being a obsolete dingbat."

Rita didn't look remotely remorseful "I just commented that your views are a little old fashioned, and-"

"I would be delighted to here the reasoning, but the weighing of the wands is about to start and it won't be good if two of the champions are hidden away in broom cupboards would it?"

He did not wait for an answer after a courteous bow and smile he left. Harry and Kurama followed after a short (from Harry) and polite (from Kurama) good bye

Harry tripped over the end of his robe and Kurama steadied him, but not before Harry caught a glimpse of the Quill had wrote:

" _The boy hero stumbles over his too big robe that hangs off his fragile form, a constant of his abusive and malnourished past, Kurama catches him gently and places him back on his feet, a kind and brotherly smile on his face, large green eyes look up into matching orbs trustingly, as one looks onto this scene, and at the smaller form with ebony hair and the slender form with ruby locks, one can't help but wonder what will happen to these boys now that the tournament starts, and if they will survive the trials to come"_

Harry furious was about to say something but Kurama's, hand on his shoulder warned him that it was unwise, that and they were going to be late.

**oOoOoOo**

The next day at breakfast the first thing Yusuke, Jin, and the twins burst out laughing.

"Mysterious, green eyes! HAHAHA! Geeze Kurama ouch."

"Actually Yusuke I think the "Almost effeminate doll like face" is worse" the flat Irish accent of Jin broke through in between laughing fits"

"Nahh the "startlingly green eyes -"

"- That mist with tears -"

"- When he thinks –"

"- Of the parents he can't remember- was very- "

"- Emotionally moving, don't you think George?"

"I most certainly do Fred, perhaps we should be more careful especially with, his 'fragile form'"

The twins looked at each other before bursting into laughter once again.

Kurama looked at them exasperated but amused nonetheless, the article was a wonderful piece of Fiction. He looked over, at Touya when he spoke, he was reading the article.

"I'm not so sure she describes Hiei and you Detective perfectly, '_standing next to the other Youkai students, Kurama looks oddly out of place around the course features of Yusuke Urameshi and the murderous, crimson eyes of Hiei Jagashini, the dangerous looking boys stand menacingly, either side of the slender, form"_

It does make you sound a little like one of those maidens from fairy tales, Kurama"

"It does rather, but then again…" he gestured defeated at the girls at the Ravenclaw table who kept looking his way then sighing longingly and clutching said article to there chests.

He received a sympathetic look, from Touya and Hermione, but his thoughts were soon else were when a regal looking bird landed in front of him, and gave him a yellowed letter before fluttering off, most likely to the Owlery.

Kurama read the front of the letter, raised an eyebrow, before opening it and reading the contents, he looked momentarily startled re-read the part that he just read, before saying out loud, but more to him self:

"Yomi is coming to watch the first task, as is Koenma as it seems"

Yusuke choked on his pumpkin juice and squeaked in an odd tone:

"The old goat's coming here? As in here where we are? Pacifier breath too?"

Kurama sighed "yes Yusuke '_LORD Yomi'_ and '_KOENMA – SAMA' _are both coming, you really must stop calling them those nick names."

"So when is his illustrious six-eared-pain-in-the-arse-ed-ness arriving then?" was Jin's contribution, not noticing the approaching figure behind him, that was gaining open mouth stairs.

"Illustrious six-eared-pain-in-the-arse-ed-ness? I never new you thought so highly of me, Jin of the wind Shinobi."

A calm and cool deep voice said smoothly from directly behind Jin (who was sitting next to Kurama.).

Jin's back straightened and his faced paled so considerably Harry wondered vaguely, if he had died and become a ghost, as he mouthed a curse, harry decided that he was still with the living, but barely.

Kurama leaned back and smiled warmly up at the figure,

"Hello Yomi, it has been far too long"

Yomi was a tall, a decent amount taller than Kurama, and had long raven black hair that fell perfectly straight to his waist, his face was chiseled and it s obvious he was well built, but wasn't bulky like Yusuke or Jin nor as slim as Kurama or Touya.

But what caught most peoples attention was that his eyes where closed and he had three pairs of ears and curling horns on his forehead and another set behind his ears, another man was talking quietly to Genkai, he was dressed in blue and red and jr tattooed on his forehead.

Yomi smiled down at Kurama never once opening his eyes.

"Hello to you too Kurama, it has been far too long, indeed, my dear friend."

"Alright, You dammed goat, move it, you not supposed to be here till tomorrow, and was looking forward to another day of demon lord free time!"

Genkai's rough tone interrupted their conversation; as soon as she had stopped talking, to the man in blue, whispers broke out of "Demon lord" and "my dear friend" as soon as she had finished talking.

"Well I had to be here Master Genkai, though Koenma-sama did not have to accompany me, after all my intended is fighting the day after tomorrow, is he not?"

Kurama spluttered and blushed profusely, but before he could protest, Hiei had stood, angered and said,

"You are not courting him, you haven't challenged him yet therefore he is not your intended."

He spoke with malice towards the aforementioned lord, the man in blue protested sensing his ill intent,

"Now Hiei, don't do anything rash, lord or not, you can not attack a lord of Makai"

Hiei snarled and the man in blue recoiled slightly "keep out of this Koenma –_sama_" sarcasm and mocking respect evident in his voice, Yomi merely smirked unperturbed.

"You are correct Hiei, but you'd need not be so protective, Hiei I will take good care of your Hahaue"

Hiei looked slightly startled but recovered his facial expression immediately, but not before Harry spotted, the faint blush, just slightly a faint dusting across the bridge of his nose, but it was so quickly replaced with murderous intent Harry dismissed it as his imagination.

He wondered vaguely,_ what was a Hahaue?_

Hermione looked just as curious and made a mental note to look it up in the library.

Yusuke looked on bemused, he frowned, "Hasn't Kurama only just become of age though?" sudden realization dawned "And SINCE WHEN IS KURAMA HIEI'S FREEKIN' HAHAUE!?!"

Kurama looked faintly embarrassed and explained to Yusuke,

"I adopted Hiei years ago Yusuke and you forget I have known Yomi far longer then you have been Youkai. Besides he has not won me, yet"

A sly look was shot at Yomi, which was greeted with a confident smirk, when Touya pointed out the key word was **"**_**yet**_".

**oOoOoOo**

That evening Harry went to see Hagrid and found about the Dragons, and warned Cedric as he was the only one that didn't know, as Madame Maxine and Karkaroff would do anything to win and Kurama apparently could smell them when he told him with a smile (though getting him away from Yomi was very hard, they were practically in separable and Hiei wasn't letting them out of his sight, and though Harry wouldn't admit it he was afraid of the dark haired male).

By the time the first task, Harry was incredibly nervous, so mush so he looked slightly green and yet Kurama seemed completely unshaken.

The time finally came the champions were called to the tent in the arena and Ludo bagman offered them a bag "ladies first" Fleur raised a shaking hand and put into the bag offered (that was smoking slightly) and drew back holding a perfect model of a dragon – a welsh green.

It had a number two around its neck, the same held true for Krum.

He pulled out a red Chinese fireball, with a number three.

Cedric pulled out a blackish blue dragon – a Swedish short snout, with a number one.

Kurama pulled out a pale purplish, pink dragon, with a long snake-like body birdlike wings, powerful looking legs, —a Japanese opal-eye with a number five.

Harry's stomach dropped and cold fear crept through his veins that left the horntail, the most dangerous; with weary resolution he pulled out his model, the little thing snarling up at him.

So when the cannon sounded, Cedric left the tent with tentative good lucks and an encouraging smile from Kurama, who was playing with his model of the opal-eye.

Slowly the numbers of champions dwindled till it was only Kurama and Harry, the cannon sounded once again, and just before he left Kurama whispered

"Keep out of its range and confuse it before you try anything"

Harry nodded tensely and wondered once again how Kurama had known his plan, but dismissed it when the curtain parted and he stepped out into the arena.

The crowed was shouting so harry took his chance and shouted: "_Accio Firebolt! _And ducked out of the way as a stream of fire was shot his way.

He waited praying that it worked with every fiber of his being, and then suddenly a whooshing sound alerted him to his Firebolt. He swung his leg over and was hurtling upwards, leaving the ground, the horntail, the crowd and his fear behind.

…He was back where he belonged.

It was just another Quidditch game and the horntail was just an ugly looking opposition.

He remembered Kurama's advice and made up his mind he shot down towards the horntail, but just before impact he swerved and spun round in dizzying circles round the dragons head, just out of reach.

Suddenly he made a dive for the golden egg his fingers brushed the egg but the added weight caused him to look up a split seconded to late and his shoulder was clipped by the dragons tail. He shot back upwards ignoring his stinging shoulder.

"Come on" he hissed "come and get me"

He got his wish the dragon lunged upwards, and Harry took his chance, and dived at the egg now unprotected bellow the dragon's belly. His fingers grasped the cold metal, prepared for the weight and shot straight back up into the air.

He's done it! Euphoria clouded his senses as he heard Ludo Bagman shouting

"Look at that, would you look at that, our youngest champion and the quickest so far! Astonishing!"

Harry saw the dragon keepers run forward to tame the dragon. As he landed by the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody and Hagrid coming over to meet him.

He was immediately sent to the medic tent, Madam Pomfrey was livid, and "Dragons" she murmured in disgust. "Last year Dementors, this year Dragons, What next? "

Harry wisely kept quiet till Hermione and Ron came through the door of the tent.

Hermione squeaked "You were brilliant Harry!" but Harry was looking at Ron, who was very pale and staring at Harry like he was a ghost.

"Harry" he said seriously "I think who ever put your name into that goblet was trying to do you in mate."

"Caught on have you?" Harry said coldly "took you long enough"

Ron opened his mouth to apologize but harry stopped him, "its okay. Honestly. Forget it"

"But" Ron began "I really shouldn't -"

"Forget it" Harry interrupted and Ron grinned nervously

"Come on mate Kurama's up next"

**oOoOoOo**

As the stood watching the arena from the entrance, they spotted Koenma and Yomi sitting by the judges, in pride of place.

His serine smile soon changed to a serious look as he faced the opal-eye. And silence fell.

Slowly mist began to form at his feet and his form began to change, the mist crawling up his form before he was completely obscured. Then suddenly the mist burst out wards violently and Harry recognized the man that now stood there.

He stood tall gold eye's glinting challengingly towards the opal-eye, as there eyes locked the dragons, and silvered wings rustled as the Young female took the challenge of the Youko.

Slowly the clawed hand of the fox reached into starlight hair and drew something out.

In a flash the Youko had moved, the split second the dragon had shot flames, the bright blue fire burning angrily at the place Kurama had previously stood, the female roared angrily, her pray had escaped.

Slowly and almost unnoticeably, plants began to grow around the dragons feet, then all of a sudden, great shoots of bamboo grew almost instantly, shooting up around the arena, hidden amongst the now dense foliage, a canine face smirked wolfishly.

The opal-eye confused at the sudden habitat change, had got its self tangled in the thick creepers that now wound them selves, around flailing limbs before were scorched into relinquishing there hold, by vibrant, cobalt fire, that raced between the trees, freeing the opal-eye.

The opalescent hide of the dragon shined it the blue light of the fires, as angry eyes searched for the, cause of their troubles. Powerful legs tensed before launching the lithe serpentine body into the sky, angelic wings beat powerfully to escape the creepers and vines lashing at her flanks.

A practice eye, diligently checking its brood, before searching for a glimpse of silver that would betray her foe,

…_There_…

They're amongst the vibrant green shoots a glimmer of silver flickered, and she dived, sleek wings tucked neatly into the beasts powerful sides, as she shot ferociously at the threat to _her brood!_

Glinting claws pierced and tore at the venerable and tender stalks of saplings but contacted with no flesh, the dragon halted its tirade confused, but whirled around.

Vines, hundreds of vines immediately burst from the ground binding her tight, holding the thrashing opal-eye down as slowly a figure melts from the back round a pale yellow flower outstretched towards the dragon, not fearing the powerful muzzle, now bound by thick vines the breadth of a forearm.

The elegant silver haired head, bowed before delicate lips blew the silken petals gently, the golden spores floated towards the powerful head, bowed forcefully and restrained.

Slowly heavily armored eye lids fluttered shut over shimmering jewel like eyes, as the great beast was lulled into slumber.

The fox like man stayed still for a moment ears twitching slightly, listening as if to gage whether the dragon was asleep or not, then he moved silently towards the brood of eggs, vines parting at his feet.

A smile bloomed on his face as he stood there surrounded amongst a mixture of lush and burnt foliage, tail swinging gently, a grate dragon laying bound at his feet, arm out stretched: a golden egg glinting in his hand.

* * *

**Big big thanks to silver-chan for the editing ^ ^**

**Review! (that includes you story alert people!)**

**Ta~Teacups**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! : )**

**Heres an update, aren't i just awesome?**

**Disclaimer: *looks at reader oddly* i swear i've said this before?**

* * *

It was break fast once again in the great hall when Hermione came rushing down, ignoring the twins and apologising to the poor first year she nearly ploughed over.

"I found it!" was the first thing she had said, albeit breathlessly "come on!"

And so before the poor boys, could even protest they were dragged by the ear off towards the library.

"Look! Look! Look! A large tomb bound in worn and fading red hide of something similar to dragon, was roughly thrust directly under their noses.

"You know as much as we love you Hermione we can't read if the books mashed into our faces." Harry aid gently as though Placida ting some form of wild beast, as he pushed the book away from his face.

"Yeah 'mione, what's the rush?" said Ron bluntly as usual

Hermione shot him a withering look of pure intolerance, and replied scathingly.

"Well Ronald, I for one have be doing some thing productive no tell me just what have you been doing?"

Harry sighed as he watched his friends bicker endlessly and decided to intervene before blood was spilt.

"So what did you find Hermione?" said bookworm whirled around and beamed at him, be fore babbling excitedly,

"Oh yes, look I found this book-" Ron interrupted "we got that part mione." She ploughed on regardless ignoring him completely,

"It is able to translate any word from any known language into English! Isn't it marvellous!" Ron rolled his eyes to heaven, behind Hermione

"So…" Harry motioned for her to continue,

"_So _I thought we could find out what Hahaue means! I mean its been bothering me for _ages!_ It's driving me mad! It sounds so familiar I know I've herd it before or at least read it!"

Whilst she spoke she placed the great tomb down on the table vigorously causing an audible _thump._

Harry smiled, it was so like Hermione: if in doubt, consult a good book!

"Shall we then?" Harry offered, smiling at his own musings and curious to know as well.

Hermione beamed and opened the old book; excitedly she flipped through the pages to find

'**Asian languages**: say the word you wish to translate out load.'

Hermione took a deep breath and said confidently "Hahaue"

Slowly the yellowed parchment page glowed and the book now read:

_**Hahaue**__, pronounced: (Hah-how-eh)_

_Translates to: 'Honourable mother'_

_Uses: usually used by the royal or noble families, it is a term for mother, which shows limitless respect._

The golden trio sat there; with a single thought on their mind.

…_. Kurama is Hiei's mother? ..._

**oOoOoOo**

When the golden trio returned to the Gryffindor common room, they spotted the large crowd huddled around the notice board: there was going to be a special announcement at dinner.

By dinner time as to what that announcement was going to be was the topic of gossip throughout Hogwarts.

Although out dinner people were restless and constantly shifting to look up at the teacher's table to see if Dumbledore had finished eating.

Eventually after what felt like a lifetime to the excited youth of several magical communities, the anticipated announcement was delivered.

Dumbledore stood a twinkle in his eye "now that we have all enjoyed our magnificent feast-,"

Magnificent it was huge whole boars roasted with apples in there mouths and surrounded by a through of root vegetables cooked and seasoned to perfections, for dessert, the elves in the kitchens had once again outdone them selves, with the delicate sugar birds (in a variety of colours) that sat on top of snow white midranges, amongst assorted ice creams.

"- It is time for a special announcement: this year to celebrate the Tri-wizard tournament, the Yule Ball will be held – "

He paused as excited chatter broke out amongst the girls and heavy groans from the boys at the prospect of dancing.

"The Yule Ball to those who do not know is a more traditional part of the tournament, and will take place at 8'oclock on Christmas day, it will be open to those Fourth Year and above,"

Another pause as those younger groaned disappointed

"Formal or traditional Dress robes are to be worn - "(Yomi smirked pointedly at Kurama who glowered at him "- and this will mean that it will be a chance for us all to let our hair down, so to speak"

Giggles broke out around Harry, when Parvati pointed out to Lavender that McGonagall looked as though she had never let her hair down metaphorically or literally.

Dumbledore continued unaffected, although his eyes twinkled more noticeably in the candle light of the Great Hall.

" Dancing is mandatory of course, and the students as to whom this applies, partners are expected." That infernal, (in Kurama's opinion) smirk widened.

"And of course according to tradition our champion's will be starting the event with the first dance"

Ron winced at Harry sympathetically knowing of his coadunation skills, or lack there of, whilst the twins grinned evilly at his misfortune; like wise Yusuke and Jin had matching smirks directed at Kurama, and were oddly enough mouthing some thing at him in almost perfect unison: _Traditional clothing! _Before cracking up and snickering quietly.

'_Odd' _Harry thought, '_what could possibly be wrong with Traditional dress?'_

**oOoOoOo**

The holidays flew by, the castle still buzzing with unusual life, the Great Christmas trees laden with magical snow and un melting icicles hanging from the banisters amongst berry laden holly and frosted dark green ivy.

Even peeves took the festivities to heart by putting charms on the doorways that contained mistletoe to force whoever went through at the same time to kiss, regardless of who they were, causing several 'unmentionable' incidents for the boys of Hufflepuff who were the unlucky ones to figure this out.

Mysteriously though he disappeared after an incident involving Kurama and Yusuke, Yomi looked oddly smug at dinner when flitch came in holding peeves who appeared to have been trapped in a music box (and continuously having jingle bells sung in your ears had caused the mischievous spirit to yell a lot), having only found the poor poltergeist as his wailing had disturbed the centaurs.

Touya fond him self helping Professor Flitwick to create decorations and Jin was having a great time, as he was being aloud to fly round in the school in doors as previously he had be charmed to the ground by McGonagall "for being a nuisance"

And so Christmas mourning dawned over the castle, the pale sunlight filtering through frosted windows onto to the slumbering boys of Gryffindor, who slept blissfully unaware of the impending danger to there peaceful slumber.

The shadowed figure, crept forward, and drew breath.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!"

Yusuke Yelled at the top of his voice, the ear splitting tones forcefully ripping the student's from their beds.

Harry mutinously wondering why in hell the exchange students couldn't stay with the Sixth or Seventh Years, but _no_ they happened to have only one free bed, which was instantly claimed by Kurama, having the fore sight to avoid sleeping in the same room as Yusuke

Out of all the boys Ron's reaction was the most comical to being woken up suddenly: Shooting upright he said:

"It wasn't me Mum, honest!"

Attempting to stand, his feet caught in the tangle of blankets and he pitched forward onto the cold, hard wood floor before blinking blearily up at Yusuke, and asking muddled

" Mum?"

It was at that point the other residents burst out laughing, hysterical laughter and ruches guffaws filling Gryffindors tower as the boys tore at the brightly coloured rapping paper to uncover there presents.

Later, they were joined in the common room by the girls, (Ginny and Hermione) as well as the sixth Years (the Twins, Lee Jordan and Kurama), who then exchanged presents with everyone.

Kurama giving out thoughtful presents to every one including: a new Katana for Hiei, decorative hair clips for the girls, a watch for Yusuke, books on various subjects for the rest as well as well as a set of Japanese wizarding practical jokes (though how he got hold of them Harry would never know).

The mood of the day was only dampened slightly when a sleek black raven, delivered a parcel, with the ominous black letter attached, when opened, to the horror and disgust of all present, the package contained a bloody heart wrapped in a blood red ribbon and tied in a bow, a not attached, in sickening resemblance to Christmas present, the letter merely said:

"_Merry Christmas, my beloved fox"_

Kurama looked horrified, when Yomi Gently coxed Kurama's paralyzed hands to release the parcel, which was immediately cast of to the side and Hiei, caught it and flickered away.

Yomi embraced Kurama, gently holding his shaking form quietly in comfort, whispering reassurances in a language that harry couldn't recognise, nor could he quite catch.

Harry watched as black flames licked up Hiei's right arm in his anger, he nodded towards Yomi who realised Kurama, who seemed to have composed himself, before motioning for them to go to lunch.

Later that day, he was quietly reading in the corner, a book on Herbolgy from Hermione as the others commenced in a legendary snow ball fight, joining in when a well aimed snow ball knocked said book from his hands.

He won, by margins that was until Yomi Joined in and then he spent most of his time being chased through the others, dodging snowballs and laughing merrily, before excusing him self with Hermione to go get ready, Hermione saying:

"That girls need their time to get ready"

When the boys asked why Kurama needed to go to, Hermione tapped her nose secretively before dragging Kurama away his book clutched in his hand.

Soon after the boys had felt the effects of the cold so went indoors, they shared Butterbeer's in front of the fire, before realizing that it was time to get ready, and went upstairs to get ready but not before Yusuke had grumbled loudly,

"Why the hell do I have to go? I hate formal shindigs and formal Yukata are a pain!"

He was dragged away upstairs by his ear by Touya, who by this point had had enough, vein throbbing in his forehead.

**oOoOoOo**

When harry came out of the bathroom, dressed in his slightly too big, bottle green robes, feeling slightly self confident, as did all the boys but none more so that Ron, who was examining him self in the floor length mirror, with an appalled look on his face, he had spelled the frills on the end of maroon robes, decreasing the overall frills but doing a not so good job therefore managing to fray the edges slightly.

Oddly enough the Youkai students were nowhere to be found.

Harry shrugged to himself before proceeding down stairs with the others, meeting up with the Sixth Year troublemakers and receiving the information that Kurama had not returned to the boys dorm.

The common room was full of people dressed in mixed colours instead of the regular mass of black; Parvati was waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry greeted her awkwardly "you…. Err… look nice?"

She laughed and said to Ron "Padma will meet you in the Hall"

Ron shrugged and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Parvati shrugged in return and said, "Shall we go?"

The entrance Hall was packed, Padma had paled considerably on seeing Ron but smiled, though a little forced and took his arm.

Suddenly the Youkai students appeared through the doors, their appearance demanding respect and attention.

In front of the group was a longhaired Yusuke wild hair down to his waist, partially up in a sot of bun on the crown of his head; his face donned dark blue tribal markings contrasting with the pale cream and navy robe - like Yukata he was wearing.

The cream under layer wrapped round his form, over laying layer, was a dark blue and had a turquoise and gold phoenix (much like the phoenix that the students of Hogwarts had first seen him arrive on), embroidered feathered wings spread out across his powerful back and a dark brown belt-like Obi round his waist, his Hakama-trousers matched his under layer.

Next to him was a Jin, his Yukata, was cream and a vibrant Red, making his fiery hair all the more obvious, embroidered on his outer layer were white swirls much like the wind, floating amongst the swirls were dark green leaves a dark blur Obi round his waist, on top his head there was a single ivory horn, goofy grin still in place, but feet firmly set on the ground.

Hiei was next in the group, his black under layer matching; his blood red outer layer had a black dragon coiled ready to strike and oddly enough a white Obi round his waist, his headband that was usually tied round his forehead was absent, revelling a third eye that glowed ominously, his gravity defying hair tied up in the same way as Yusuke, the golden crown, nestled in ebony hair.

Touya stood quietly next to Jin, clad differently. He wore a longer dark blue under layer that fell to the floor, as well as a white middle layer and a pale blue outer layer, that hung form his shoulders but did not close, it was embroidered with white snowflakes and a silvered crescent moon.

A wide, dark blue obi was tied around his waist and boxed at his back, around his neck was a thin twisted dark blue rope, with three white talisman like ornaments hanging of it as it protruded between the outer layers folds.

Kurama was who caught Harry's attention. (although he was sure all of the Youkai had gained about a foot in height)

Kurama was dressed in a kimono in much the same way Touya was except; Kurama's other layer was a went from white at the top to a pale red art the edges, vermillion roses and snow white chrysanthemums decorated the sleeves and the bottom of the hem, a silver fox nestled amongst them.

His silver hair was pinned up traditionally, like Yusuke's but with a single gold ornament, signifying (as did the Kimono) that he was a Beta rather than an Alfa, his sliver ears twitching slightly, long tail visible under his kimono.

He smiled and waved slightly at Harry holding, his sleeve so it did not get in the way.

Before Yomi touched his shoulder gently, dressed in pale green Yukata with a plain design except for a powerful looking Nue (a Japanese chimera with the ability to change its form) embroidered on the back, he whispered something in his ear, and Kurama smiled warmly with a slight blush.

Soon McGonagall called the champions to the entrance to the Hall.

Harry stood next to Parvati,

Cedric stood next to Cho,

Fleur stood next to a boy that she had collected,

Krum stood next to Hermione? Harry looked on in aw at his transformed friend, who was smiling happily, sleek, brown hair in delicate ringlets and periwinkle dress robes.

But what was most surprising Kurama, was holding the arm of Yomi.

The hall looked like some thing out of a fairy tale the long tables had disappeared, and had been replaced with a glass like space to dance, the halls were decorated with ice sculptures, twice as tall as Yomi (who was about 8 ft 2 in Harry's opinion), the Christmas trees at least 20 ft tall and had fairies, buzzing around, letting out a soft glow.

Harry spent the next 10 minuets trying not to step on Parvati's feet, before he was released to go sit down, Parvati was soon "rescued" by a boy from Durmstrang.

Whilst sitting down he watched the other champion's dance, Cho let out a musicale laugh when Cedric who was grinning spun her around, Hermione was smiling radiantly as she twirled with Krum, who was lacking his usual scowl and a small smile was playing around the bottom of his lips.

Yomi and Kurama were dancing gracefully, they looked completely at home, Kurama's golden eyes were sparkling in the soft light, a broad smile on his face, Whereas Yomi held him close, with a small smile, no words were spoken between the two, it wasn't needed.

Harry's attention was soon drawn to a less graceful pair, Touya was dancing with Jin, who was grinning goofily at Touya who was scowling fiercely, though it was betrayed by the slight blush across his nose.

As the night drew on, Ron and surprisingly Yomi joined him in his watching as Hiei had shyly plucked up the nerve to ask his Hahaue to dance, Kurama was leading and Hiei looked slightly disgruntled, but Yomi pointed it out as a mixture of embarrassment and happiness, he continued.

"Hiei's never had a family, and so is not used to physical contact, hence the embarrassment, but he is content nonetheless."

**oOoOoOo**

After the ball Harry took a different root back to the common room, away from his bickering friends, on his way back he saw Snape and Karkaroff arguing over something, before scurrying away, to avoid detection.

When he rounded the corner he spotted Yomi and Kurama, in grossed in there own conversation, his ears caught snippets of conversation.

"You have a son Yomi, have you thought of him? What would he think?"

"I have talked with Shura, and he as keen as I, to have you in our family. He wants a Hahaue, as he never had one. As the insufferable wench abandoned him with out a second thought"

"I know there was no love lost between you and Yukiri but…" Kurama trailed off.

"You are afraid, could you love Shura as your own?" Yomi questioned, already knowing the answer.

Kurama looked startled and answered honestly,

"Of course, he is a wonderful boy! But would I be enough? I have never raised a child, Yomi, I have only just come of age, and Hiei practically raised himself."

Yomi smiled at Kurama's ranting, and embraced him, sufficiently silencing his tirade before saying, " you will make a wonderful mother Kurama, and a proud Beta, you'd need not worry, besides Shiori would be more than happy to help you!"

Kurama looked slightly panicked "Mother! What will she think, it was enough of a shock that I'm a Youkai, but, mated to a lord of Makai, she's only human!"

Yomi gently rubbed soothing circles on Kurama's back, and smiled.

"Shiori has wanted grandchildren from you for years Kurama. That and Shiori is a kind and open minded woman, besides I wouldn't be surprised if she knows of this already she has a far sharper mind and instincts that many Youkai!"

Kurama chuckled, "And she has Shuuichi to spy on me, I can't believe he was a Psychic, gahh that little toe rag!"

Kurama pouted at the memory of when his little brother, had followed him to Genkai's shrine.

Yomi smiled a genuine smile, and asked almost tentatively

"You except my claim, then? You will let me court you?"

Kurama smiled up at him, eyes shining,

"Yes Yomi, I except your claim, and you may challenge me for the right, but _your telling Hiei_."

* * *

**Well there it is....err.. be nice and review? please?**

**OH just a note, a Kimono is longer and more feminine looking that a Yukata (which has trousers underneath sometimes,it has a wider obi than a Yukata : )**

**Hi to Silver-chan,and the guys *waves***

**Ta~teacups : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry it took so long really hectic life at the moment, here it is anything you don't understand anything tell me!**

**Thank you! to the reviewer who pointed out that kimono's aren't exclusively for girls!**

**Disclaimer: no own 'cause that would be wired no?**

* * *

On his way back to the common room Harry's thoughts were reeling.

…_Kurama is engaged to Yomi… _

He rushed towards the common room, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione of this new revelation. He turned the corner sharply and collided with something.

Touya had rounded the corner looking for Kurama, he had wanted some advice as Kurama was a close friend almost, almost like a Anuue but before he could process this sudden epiphany he was knocked over by a very flustered looking Gryffindor.

"Are you alright?" the Gryffindor asked, green eyes immediately concerned, even though Touya was probably the least likely to be damaged by their collision

Touya recognised the Gryffindor, sooty black hair and eyes similar to Kurama's, with a name like a pot?

"I'm fine Potter, are you alright?" Touya asked familiar expression of icy indifference, that few could read and fewer to fluster, Jin being the only one.

The boy grinned sheepishly and said "Yeah thanks Touya!"

"Why were you running around the castle at this hour? Surely you should be with your friends?" Touya asked with a raised brow.

The boy blushed, remembering the scene he had just trespassed upon and stammered, "I was trying to get back to the common room but, I think I'll take a different root."

Touya looked at him then looked behind Harry and saw the couple and realised what had mad the poor boy so flustered, the couple embracing just out of hearing, and snorted, muttering.

"God damn Nue, can't let him anywhere near that god damned fox, if Hiei new!"

Harry felt the air chill as the petit boy muttered ominously and decided it would be a good time to disappear.

**oOoOoOo**

The days flew by as spring began to take over the castle grounds and it was late January when a large crash and mild cursing disturbed Harry's pleasant Saturday lunch as Hiei burst through the doors shouting

"Detective! Get your ass out side! God damn it! Kurama accepted that damned Nue's challenge!"

Yusuke promptly chocked, "What the hell he challenged him here?! Gahh that old goat, he always was impatient!" before running out.

The golden trio looked at each other, be fore running out.

Out side, amongst the carnage, stood two figures. On the far side towards the forest surrounded by red gnarled vines as thick as trees each equipped with vicious looking mouths and knife like teeth hissing an snarling at the opposing, contrasting with the almost serine looking figure, with swirling silver hair and a focused look in his golden eyes.

Opposing him, a tall figure surrounded by glowing green light, long ebony hair marred only by two sets of curling, horns now longer one set curling close to his head the other curling upwards razor sharp, reminding you of a stag's, arms tensed claws lengthened, glinting ominously, eyes still closed.

Everything was silent all the birds had already fled, the air was crisp and cold, nothing moved.

Then they vanished.

Claw met vines,

They darted and fought; endless grass blades slashed at Yomi, claws came down and slashed through curling branches. Emotions swirled between them as they fought, a battle for dominance.

Yusuke spoke quietly from behind Harry, "It's the courtship, for demon's I mean, the Alpha has to prove his strength or the Beta will never accept his suit, the Alpha has to be able to fight to protect any young and to dispute all other claims, cause any Beta worth it, has more than one suitor"

McGonagall shrieked "Courtship?! As in to Mate?! It's so bestial! What if the beta doesn't want to mate? What if the Alpha wasn't strong enough to defeat the Beta?"

Yusuke snorted, "The Alpha challenging the Beta has got to be stronger, otherwise the Beta will often kill the inadequate Alpha without question."

McGonagall looked horror stricken and looked back at the fighting demons, realising just how much hung on this one fight for the two personally.

"You said that Yomi is a Demon Lord, that by definition means that he is that strongest in his territory, does that not mean he is an S-class? The could quite easily destroy the school, let alone the country with this fight." McGonagall said tentatively.

"Don't worry, in courtship the two have their power limited so the just have enough to use their final form, this is so the alpha doesn't hurt the Beta in his demonic bloodlust"

Rita Skeeter's eyes glinted with something akin to malice; "So these two are a couple?" she said slyly, Yusuke winces already regretting he hadn't noticed her

Touya was standing on the other side of Yusuke looking agitated, soon drew their attention when he murmured quietly

"It looks like they're dancing"

The two exchanged vicious blows of varying martial arts forming an intercut dance of offence and defence, Yomi struck out with his palm, Kurama blocked effortlessly and countered with a sweeping kick, which Yomi gracefully step sided, they were now close as Kurama swung his whip of thorns and it and Yomi's glowing claws clashed.

The stayed still momentarily, before Jumping back.

Slowly the telltale mist began to form at Kurama's ankles as it swirled upwards, Yomi smirked and began to glow, and the fog around Kurama revealed his final form large, powerful paws placed threateningly, muscles tensed and rippled along powerful flanks the great jaws snapped and snarled slightly, in challenge against the Alpha, silvered fir gleamed, eyes, ruby rimmed gold fixed solely on the glowing form of its challenger.

Yusuke murmured, "This'd be the first time I've seen goat face's final form" He grinned at placed his hands behind his head "This'll be fun!"

The glow began to brighten forcing Harry to look away to shield his eyes, when it reseeded, the sight left Harry in awe.

The beast had the muscle and torso of a lion, the back legs were that of a goat and a long flicking tail of a lion, great curling horns protruded from the ebony and gold laced mane. Three sets of ears twitched slightly as the forelimbs flexed revealing, knife like claws that looked primed to tear through flesh, that gleamed.

They both began to circle each other Yomi's slightly larger form, circling Kurama's graceful one, long tail flicking behind him, growling almost playfully he pounced.

The two beasts wrestled and fought, the fox kicked upwards, and tackled the larger form and the finally the larger form of Yomi pinned down the smaller form and snarled, slowly lowering his snarling muzzle to Kurama's neck, Kurama snarled but after the warning growl from Yomi finally bared his throat, the great Nue grinned down at the Youko before getting off and helping the silvered fox up. Nuzzling the fox slightly before glowing and returning to his first form followed by Kurama.

The two demons stood there facing each other with gentle smiles. Before Yomi offered his hand and Kurama accepted.

oOoOoOo

The castle buzzed, and especially since Rita Skeeter's article, it was Valentine's Day before Harry had realised, Harry stumbled to the Gryffindor table, sleepily rubbing the remains of slumber from his eyes when the post arrived, or rather a swarm of read and pink envelopes with wings arrive caring chocolates, Kurama paled considerably.

Thus the swarm made its way to Gryffindor table, swarming the toast and marmalade Harry had on his plate, Kurama spotted one from his mother and on from his brother as usual amongst the mass of confectionary, and then tensed in fear and agitation as the black crow descended.

The crow landed atop the pile of letters, it's gnarled feet clawing the soft paper, it's red eyes turned to Kurama and let a single black rose with bloody thorns fall from its beak,

…_You're my obsession…_

Kurama stilled as he realised the meaning of the flower, then snarled slightly in disgust at the flower before producing a seed, it grew quickly to a white rose but then withered and aged, he then gave the dried white rose to the bird, which flew off.

…_Death is preferable to the loss of virtue_….

Kurama then sniffed dismissively and turned back to his conversation.

That evening Yomi came to Gryffindor tower, and excused himself and Kurama.

As they walked across the grounds the cold clear night having no effect on the two, Kurama asked, "Where are we going Yomi?"

Yomi smiled and turned to him slightly, taking the ruby headed boy's hand he said, "You will see, but close your eyes."

Kurama stayed silent but his eyes, closed as his mind burned with curiosity as his intended led him towards the lake.

When they reached the lake Yomi turned Kurama in his desired direction and wrapped his arms around him, he whispered, "Open your eyes"

The sight that greeted Kurama took his breath away, a moon lit shore lined with blooming cherry blossom trees, petals floated gently in the wind, brushing the picnic set out before the largest cherry blossom tree, beautiful, but it was not this romantic venue bathed in moonlight that took his breath away,

Yomi was looking at him, with his eyes open,

Seeing him.

Electric blue lined with vibrant purple, stared at him, smiling and filled with warm affection, so contrasting for the stoic warlord.

"Yomi…" Kurama breathed, spellbound to the gaze that he had never thought he would see again.

Crystalline tears rolled down his cheeks as he gazed at his intended, meeting the mesmerizing gaze he though he had ruined when he had punished Yomi for his recklessness, by blinding him.

The Nue gentle touched Kurama's wet cheek, embraced him and murmured softly,

"Happy Valentines day…."

**oOoOoOo**

The week soon slipped by, and it turned out Kurama wasn't the only one to receive a Valentines Day present, Jin had Challenged Touya and was now courting him, with vibrant displays of affection, much to the embarrassed Ice Masters displeasure.

Soon the Second task loomed and Harry when Hermione this she had shrieked,

"You told me you had figured the clue out weeks ago Harry!"

He had replied with guilty apology and asked her for her help.

"Fine! Go get the egg, I'll get Ron and we will go to the library."

Harry had nodded and fetched the golden egg, in the library; the librarian had stepped out for a moment and glared at them suspicious, before leaving.

"Open the egg Harry." Hermione commanded

Harry protested not wanting to hear the garish shrieking, but obeyed under the stern glare, and remorsefully opened the egg.

At once the cacophonous shrieking filled the room prompting the few students to leave or wince visibly.

Harry quickly shut the egg, and whirled around as he herd Kurama's amused voice.

"Please don't open that egg again in here, Meremish songs are grating at best above water"

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation "Mermish?! Hang on above water?" his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Kurama merely smiled and walked away waving slightly

The golden trio immediately ran to the abandoned girls bathroom on the second floor and filled the sink with water, Myrtle floated over head gloomily and pointed out that Cedric Diggory had done the same thing and that there was a bit of Polly juice floating around in the U-bends. When the trio couldn't here the song she told Harry to put his ear under the water, as he did so beautiful music floated to his ears:

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground, _

_And while your searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sourly miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

He relayed the song to Hermione who frantically wrote it down, and frog marched them back to the library to do research, myrtle left forgotten.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry was woken by dobby, from a night mare on the mourning of the task Hermione and Ron had disappeared earlier, his stomach froze as he realised it was the day of the tournament and he had no way to breath underwater, when the green elf squeaked that he had a solution, ha realised that he had said his thoughts out load and he was desperate enough to believe a house elf.

Dobby thrust the slimy green seaweed like leaves into his hands, and told him "Glillly weed will give Harry Potter sir 1 hour under the water. Because Harry Potter must do the task to get back his Wheezy-"

"My what?" Harry asked confused but grateful nonetheless,

"Your Wheezy sir, the Wheezy that gave Dobby his jumper!"

"Wait they've got Ron?" Harry asked disbelievingly

"Yes sir so Harry Potter sir must eat this and save his Wheezy"

Harry looked at the slimy coils in his hand despairingly and decided he didn't have a choose he then raced out of the library and down to the lake but not before shouting "THANKS DOBBY!"

He arrived at the Lake just in time and stood next to Kurama, who now already in hi swimming trunks and t-shirt, looking rather cold, and Harry noticed as they lined up on the shore he had a sort of tattoo on his collar bone that hi caught a glimpse of as Kurama swallowed a seed, it was some sort of crest, but it was quickly dismissed as Kurama's throat began to bleed suddenly.

A red and maroon flower burst from the open wound, green leaves and vines grew almost instantaneously and wound its way around the wincing boys throat to form a sort of intercut collar.

When the med witch who had been as startled as Harry appeared he smiled and tried to Makai Water Lilly, it replaces the respiratory system by photosynthesis, the fox would never do anything to harm his health, nor would His mate Yomi or I let him"

Harry's mind was soon distracted when the starting cannon was fired and he swallowed the rubbery plant, cringing and shivering he dived into the freezing dark waters.

He swam down through the dark depths, a new world revealed to him, the kelp shivered as he swam past the ripples disturbing there sleep, the silvered fish shoaled unafraid, as he swam.

Soon he came upon the Mermaid settlement and there in the centre was tied 5 forms, he then spotted the first mermaid he had ever seen, they were fish-like and almost skeletal, they screamed of the mysteries of the deep, at the same time they were beautiful but terrifying and at the moment cooing over the flower around (or in) Kurama's neck, he was speaking in the same voice as them, it sounded almost like bubbles or the crash of waves, he was patiently trying to tell them that he had to go, his red hair spilling out of the loose plat which only served to attract more of the mermaids, attention as the played with it.

In the end it was Harry's presence that served enough distraction for him to escape their grasp, he swam over to Yomi who was bound and appeared to be sleeping as all the hostages were, Harry recognised Cho Chang, Ron, Hermione and Yomi but did not recognise the young girl with silver hair.

Kurama produced a wicked looking knife from a sheath attached to his leg, and mouthed "from Hiei", Harry shivered in thought of what the vertically challenged male would have done with that knife but smiled in thanks when Kurama offered the knife to him gripping Yomi's robes tightly, he Mouthed "keep it" as he swam upwards, with Yomi but not before Being intercepted by some mermaid children, who stole Yomi and swam off laughing, Kurama swam after them, and retrieved Yomi, and reassured the children's mother that he was alright then proceeded to sweat drop as the two children were scolded by their mother, before swimming off to the surface.

Whilst this strange scene happened Krum had swam past grabbed Hermione, by biting through the cord tethering her to the lake bed, with his strange half transfiguration of a shark.

Cedric had also appeared and swam off with Cho, but no Fleur, harry looked around, the merefolk had been scared off, so with resolution he cut through the cord tethering the girl and swam with her and Ron towards the surface.

As he swam he suddenly felt a Gryndilow grab his ankle he couldn't reach his wand, so he released Ron and the girl and let them float towards the surface and reached for his wand, he could feel the Gillyweed wearing off as he fired a spell at the Gryndilow and desperately swam to the surface.

Cold clean air soothed the burn in his lungs as he gasped and floundered, before a strong hand helped him out, it was Kurama wrapped in a towel, and bandages round his neck. The flower had been removed Harry thought dimly.

Soon as his foot brushed solid ground, he was whisked away by madam Pomfrey, wrapped in a towel and forced a steaming cup of pepper-up potion. Dimly aware as the judges deliberated the scores, he was soon tackled by a teary Fleur who was speaking in a sort of hurried cross of French, English and hysterical sobs:

"Merci! Merci beaucoup! Ze Gryndilow's …zey… I thought oh Gabrielle I thought!"

She then broke down hugging her little sister tightly.

Hermione then congratulated him saying, "Well done Harry! Though I must say did you see Kurama's solution? They just took the flower out madam Pomfrey went spare! He was about to just rip it out! It was a beautiful flower though!"

She quieted after the speakers crackled; the voice announced the scores With Cedric coming in first, Kurama and Harry coming in second, Krum third and fleur last.

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short!**

**i' am now off to slave over a sewing machine to make plushies for my friends Christmas presents T__T**

**Ta~teacups**


	7. Chapter 7

**Er....... Hi *sheepish wave***

**Before anyone comes after me with raging pitchforks for not updating in ages, i would like to humbly and grovelingly apologize as i have no inspiration what's so ever T_______T **

**so here is what i have successfully beaten out of my brain **

**Disclaimer: not mine nada zilch nothing**

* * *

"Okay run that by me again?" Came the frustrated and bemused voice of Yusuke Urameshi, which floated over the hubbub of the Gryffindor common room from the fireplace, where the gang was sitting.

They all were reclining in the large worn arm chairs by the fireplace and were thankful for the warmth of the heat as the early march weather was still bitterly cold at night, Touya was cuddling against Jin who was comfortably sprawled on one of the chairs and wasn't really listening to the conversation as he was idly playing with Touya's hair, opposite him was Yusuke, who was fisting his hair in confusion.

Opposite to him was Yomi who was sitting in the larger of the armchairs one hand supporting his head, as he looked at Yusuke with a mixture of amusement and exasperation twinkling in the newly revealed eyes, his other arm was wrapped securely around Kurama as he leaned his back to Yomi's chest, shaking his head in amusement, whereas Hiei watched the whole display from the window, with lordly composure and rolled his eye's at Yusuke's dull witted understanding of the explanation that had been repeated four time's already.

Kurama smiled and asked "What do you understand then Yusuke?"

The bemused boy drew a deep breath and began to rant

"Well…. I get the part where you ordered fan assassin after Yomi 'cause he was endangering your men and was getting loads of them killed and that the assassin failed but managed to blind Yomi.

Yomi was pissed obviously but never hated you 'cause he new he was in the wrong and if you had wanted him dead you'd of killed him yourself and all, but what I don't get is how the hell are you now Un-blind!!!!"

Yusuke finished and en hailed deeply, out of breath.

Yomi smirked and pulled Kurama closer as he spoke and wrapped his other arm around the red head as he spoke,

"I am what is referred to as a Nue, Yusuke, it is a Japanese chimera that has the ability to change its form at will, traditionally they are depicted as tigers with the hind legs and tail of a monkey, but in reality we have many forms mine is that of a horned lion with the ears of a goat.

My ability to control my form is what assured me that Kurama's punishment was just and far more merciful that he would have you believe.

He new of my power and new that I would be able to heal, although when he saw me at the demon tournament I believe he had convinced him self to be cruel and heartless I also understand he thought I had not been able to heal my sight."

Kurama looked away eyes down cast he had never felt worse than when he had seen Yomi and believed that he had taken his sight from him.

He had always loved Yomi's eyes they were a gorgeous they were electric blue and purple an unnatural colour that only the Nue had, it took your breath away and had always made his heart speed up, although he would never admit it, when Kuronue had found out the jerk had teased him mercilessly, Kuronue had always been there for him like brother offering endless support and annoyance when he wanted to.

Yusuke scratched his head "You see that's the bit I don't get, if you could heal all along why the hell didn't you?"

Yomi smiled once again, it was beginning to irritate Yusuke the stoic jerk never used to smile he was grumpy all the time, then what happens he gets beaten up, travels with his son a bit, confesses his undying love for Kurama, mate's him and then is all smiley, GAHHH!

His inner rant about demon lords and their mood swings were interrupted when Yomi replied with that damnable smile that made his purple eye's all glittery.

"I took it as a chance to get stronger if I could become strong enough to gain territory with out my sight I would double in strength when I finally chose to use it again."

"I can understand that but GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! That means when you and I fought you were only at half strength!!!!!"

**oOoOoOo **

The third task loomed over Hogwarts and Harry was becoming Nervous as a few week's before he and the other champions were brought down to the Quidditch pitch and to his and Cedric's horror, it had been taken over by hundred's of interlacing hedges only about a meter high.

When asked Dumbledore assured the to distraught boy's that the pitch would be returned too normal after the task.

Kurama stooped down to examine the hedges and hummed slightly as he said to him self,

"This shall be interesting, spider's trap yew, very rare, will be dangerous as it's growing at an advanced rate"

He smiled serenely once again and broke off a spall cutting and ran his hand through his hair, Harry didn't notice that the sprig of yew disappeared as his eyes were attracted to the mark on Kurama's neck, just below his collar where his neck met his shoulder there was a black mark in the shape of a horned chimera , it was tattoo like but he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen it before , Kurama seemed to notice his stare and merely smiled calmly.

oOoOoOo

Harry's nerves mounted as June twenty fourth approached, but they were not as bad as the nerves he had experienced before the first and second tasks. For one thing he was confident that, this time, he had done all he could to prepare for the task. For another, this was the final hurdle, and however well, or badly he did the tournament would at last be over, which would be an enormous relief.

Breakfast was a noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the mourning before the third task, Harry was startled when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and addressed him: "Potter you and Mr. Kurama are expected in the meeting room after breakfast."

"But the trial is not till tonight!" exclaimed Harry accidentally spilling his eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the times.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow as Kurama (who had been otherwise been engaged in conversation with the ever stoic Touya) handed Harry a napkin, smiling amused when he accepted with a blush of embarrassment.

"I am well aware of this Mr Potter, but the champions families have been invited to watch the third task at it is merely an opportunity for you to greet them."

Harry gaped at her as she turned away, Kurama patted him on the back as he turned back to the table and asked Ron dumbly,

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up does she?"

"Dunno" Ron replied just as blankly, " But I'd hurry up mate, If they are here doubt they'd want to be kept waiting."

"When you're finished we can go together Harry." Kurama stated as he elegantly nibbled on a piece of toast. Harry nodded and finished up.

As the two entered the small room of to the right at the top of the great Hall, Harry was startled when there was a sharp exclamation of joy. A young boy about 11-or 12 years of age, seemingly out of mid air, promptly tackled Kurama with a joyful expression and shout of "Anuue!"

Kurama responded in kind with a winning smile and a return of the bear hug to the boy, and then replied "I missed you as well Ototou. I assume you've gotten a lot of practice in my absence?" the boy nodded with a smile "You bet!" the heavy accent obvious.

A warm friendly voice floated across the space, the accent thick when it spoke. " I can assure you Shuuichi-kun, Shuu-Chan has done nothing but practice since you left I can barely take two steps before the little scallywag teleports in front of me!"

The voice came from a middle age woman with a kind face and long brown hair greying a little with the stress of life, her mischievous brown eyes twinkled with mirth but had an undertone of steel and had a kind of wisdom that made you believe as though there was a thousand things that she had seen.

Kurama smiled and the younger boy released him as the woman opened her arms and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "I missed you mother" said Kurama softly.

Kurama's mother Beamed and said, "We all missed you too, Shuuichi-kun, Shuu- Chan and Kasuyu-kun were worried too!" before releasing him holding him at arms length and giving him the once over

"You're too thin. Have you been eating enough?"

"How is Chichue?" asked Kurama, strategically changing the subject from his mothers worrying, Shiori pouted and said "oh Shuuichi-kun, how many times does he and I have to tell you to call him Tou-Chan? You are way too formal young man!"

"A thousand more before I do so, I believe that Chichue would have a heart attack if on top of everything recently I called him so informally" Kurama's eye's twinkled with playfulness.

Shiori and the Shuu-Chan burst out laughing " Tou-san would have a heart attack indeed, I don't think anything could ever rival his expression when he read the letter you sent us! He was ranting about the "Improper conduct of your suitor" and how "the villainous man should have come to him first and he would have seen to his character!" then he burst into tears!!!"

Shiori smiled fondly "Kasuyu-kun cares for you both so much, he is really a big softy inside"

Kurama chuckled at his younger brothers rendition of his stepfather. Secretly pleased as Kasuyu had really encouraged his mothers playfulness and had helped put the spring back in her step after she recovered from her illness.

Shiori eye's burned with mischievous intent when she asked slyly "So were is this Mate of yours Shuuichi-kun? "

Kurama smiled and said "we were going to meet at the lake by the cherry trees, you can come if you like?" his attention was stolen when a shy voice stuttered to get his attention.

"H-hello Kurama- kaa-Chan, its nice to see you again." The small voice originated from a timid figure of a boy about 9 years old, he had dark hair and pinkish purple eyes as well as a small horn in the centre of his forehead.

"Shura! I had no idea you were here! How are you? Was you trip all right? Would you like anything to eat?" Kurama instantly bombarded the boy with questions, unwittingly giving off a motherly aura (much to Shiori's amusement and curiosity).

Shura smiled and hesitantly tugged on Kurama's sleeve to stop his maternal rant halfway. He had grown close to Kurama and thought of him as a mother, even though at first he had resented Kurama for being close to his father.

"I'm good Kurama-kaa-san, I was wondering if I could go with you to meet Chichue?"

Kurama smiled warmly and said, "of course you can, Shura!" he held out his hand and Shura took it, Kurama brought him over to were Shiori and Shuu-Chan, and introduced him. Shiori looked at the boy for all of three seconds before glomping the timid young Nue with a girlish squeal of " He's so cute!!!!"

At this Shura blushed whilst Shiori gushed at told him to call her "Baa-Chan" whilst Kurama sweat dropped and Shuu-Chan looked faintly exasperated at his stepmother's grandchildren obsessed actions.

Meanwhile when Harry entered the room, he looked around and saw Cedric and his parents talking by the fireplace, Fleur, her little sister and her Mother and Father conversing in rapid fire French. Krum was exchanging greetings to his mother whilst his hooked nosed father smiled. He then spotted Mr and Mrs Weesly as well as Bill Weesly.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Mrs Weesly excitedly, as Harry smiled Broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

You all right" said Bill grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie said you were incredible against the horntail, he wanted to come but couldn't get time off.'

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing bill with great interest she, apparently had no objection to the long hair or the fang earring.

"Its really nice of you " Harry muttered, "I thought for a second that -- the Dursleys—"

Mrs Weesly "Hmmmmmd" her eyes flashed, although she never openly criticised the Dursleys (or at least in front of Harry) her eyes flashed whenever they were mentioned.

"Its great to be back here" said Bill looking around the chamber "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad night still around? Sir Cadogan?"

Harry nodded grinning.

"And the fat lady?" Bill questioned with a grin.

Mrs Weesly 's eye's twinkled and said, "She was here in my time!"

Bill grin widened and said "Fancy giving us a tour Harry?"

A while later and in the early afternoon Harry and The three Weesly's Met up With Kurama, Yomi, Shura, Shuu-Chan (or Shuuichi as he introduced himself, he explained he was called Shuu-Chan as he and Kurama have the same name (to Harry's confusion) because their step brothers).

Harry and the others watched amused as Shiori had immediately sprung to her feet and enveloped Hiei in a bone-crushing hug a sight which Harry had never thought he would live to see (nor he mused would the person who tried it).

They sat in one large group by the lake (later joined by Ron Hermione and the twins plus Ginny) The large group laughed and chattered. And were much amused at the stories regaled by Shiori and Kurama's younger brother, including Yomi and Shiori's first meeting.

xXxXxXxXx_ flashback to earlier that day XxXxXxXxXx_

_The group approached the figure of Yomi, waiting by the lake sure he was sitting in the shade of one of the Cherry trees, he stood upon the approach._

_Shura ran to his father and embraced him laughing as Yomi spun him round with a smile. Yomi then put him down gently as he and Shura began to pretend to wrestle, by the time the others reached them Shura was being tickled mercilessly by his father, and called to his 'mother' for help, Kurama then pretended to think about it before taping his mate on the shoulder and bending down for a kiss. Shura groaned and covered his eyes, but was smiling anyway._

_Shiori looked upon this scene smiling gently, happiness and relief filled her as she watched the heart-warming scene, Shuuichi cheered as Shura managed to tackle his 'mother' into the soft sand, commencing round two of his wrestling matches. _

_Yomi stood and brushed him self of laughing at the spectacle as now Shuuichi had joined the fray and were ganging up on Kurama, who's usually composed self was laughing hard and being tickled mercilessly by his brother and his 'son'._

_Shiori approached Yomi a playful twinkle in her eye, she gave him the once over, sniffed slightly, in a mock snooty look and said, " Well I suppose you'll have to do."_

_Yomi smirked at her approval, as it was obvious through the mock insult, and replied "Thank you, Hahaue."_

_Shiori laughed and brushed the formality aside " You can just call me Kaa-Chan, Yomi, any man who can make my son smile like that has earned that much at least. Though I warn you now Youkai or not Lord or not, you could be a Kami- Sama for all I care, hurt my boy and I will, and the devil him self won't save you from me!"_

_Yomi nodded " I would expect nonetheless from the mother of him" _

_Shiori smiled "good" she nodded, "now what have you done about my future grandchildren?"_

_XxXxXx end flashback XxXxXxXx_

Laughter echoed along the shores of the lake as the rendition was re-told by Shiori, much to Kurama's embarrassment (if the blush was anything to go by) and much to the amusement of Yusuke and Jin who were roaring with laughter, Jin elbowed Kurama, suggestively and wiggled his eyebrow's but blushed along with Touya when Shiori said slyly:

"Don't think you can escape me, Jin! Touya is like a son to me so I expect grandchildren from him too!"

The group laughed, Mrs. Weesly getting along well with Shiori, and the twins were talking with Shura about the demon tournament, as the conversation evolved, Mr. Weesly finally asked (as it appeared he had been dying to)

"Do you use Muggle tek-know-la-gee? Like elek-tristy?"

Shiori looked at him and giggled, "Of course I am Muggle!" This statement caused confused silence to those who herd, Mrs. Weesly looked bemused,

"You're a Muggle? So is Kurama the only one with magic?"

Shiori smiled and explained, "Shuuichi-kun is a Youkai, but he is a blend between human and Youkai, his soul is that of a Youkai, but was born human, soon his body will stop ageing and he will move back to the Makai." She trailed off unknowingly.

Mrs. Weesly looked sympathetic, wondering if she would be able to cope if one of her children would have to leave, and would live long after her bones had turned to dust.

Shiori spotted this and smiled again, "oh don't looked so depressed even if I die before Shuuichi-kun's children age at all I can still see them as the mate of a Demon lord or part of the Reikai Tentai he would probably just come and visit me in the spirit world until I re-incarnate"

Mrs. Weesly looked surprised at the fact Kurama had that sort of connections but dismissed for curiosity, "does Shuuichi-Chan have any magic?"

Shiori laughed and said, "Why yes he does! Oh when Shuuichi-kun found out!" before smiling fondly, as she told Mrs. Weesly just how Kurama had "found out" about Shuu-Chan's powers.

_XxXxXxXx flash back XxXxXxXx_

_Kurama was irritated……_

_Kurama was never irritated……_

_Kurama was sure he was being followed……_

_Kurama couldn't find out who was following him….._

_Kurama sighed in frustration, at first it had been a slight niggling feeling, one he associated with budding psychic's, only problem he couldn't catch this Psychic._

_Hiei couldn't catch this Psychic. (Kami-sama, he'd tried!)_

_Hiei was irritated….._

_Hiei was always irritated…_

_Kurama chuckled at the thought, as if were to ask for help on this matter Yusuke or whoever he asked would catch Hiei and call the problem solved, as Hiei was determined to catch the psychic stalking his 'Hahaue' _

_There it was again, the sensation was similar to having someone stand just out side your peripheral vision, so all you can see is a shadow that distracts your attention from whatever you are doing._

_He had his suspicions but he needed proof._

_Later that day Kurama was on his way to Genkai's temple, the sensation following him, so Kurama announced his presence with a blast of Youki (Youkai magic), his sensitive hearing heard a gasp, it triggered a slight slip in his pursuers aura, allowing Kurama to know his identity, mischievously he told Hiei his knowledge._

_Genkai greeted him with a raised eyebrow before asking gruffly, _

"_And to what do I owe the pleasure of the Great Youko Kurama at my temple?"_

_Kurama smiled and bowed to Genkai before replying, "I will not sty long, I merely wished for my dear stalker to reveal himself. I thought your temple would be best incase a large Kamikiri or a Kanbari-nyuudo appeared?"_

_He turned as Genkai snorted, and said, "So are you going to come out my mysterious shadow? Or shall use force?"_

_He reached into his hair and produced a rose but smiled when a figure appeared from be hind a tree, a timid and slightly confused voice asked,_

"_What is a Kamikiri and what's a Kanbari-nyuudo? Are they dangerous? Why did she call you Kurama? That's what your friends call you right? How did you know I was following you? Did you know all along?"_

_Shuuichi-Chan's face was revealed to the autumnal sunshine that filtered through the high trees that surrounded the aging temple, the would aged and cracking and weeds fought their way into the cracks in the stone, it was a serine place and as Shuuichi-Chan looked on his step-brothers red hair blew in the wind the faded jeans he wore and that beaten leather jacket, green eyes glinting with mischievous intent, some how, even in old worn clothes he looked like something out of a story book._

_For the first time in his 11 years of life, some how, it made Shuuichi-Chan feel incredibly small and insignificant, yet he could not quite put his finger on why he had the feeling._

_He faltered slightly before asking, "Who are you?" _

_The old woman in front of him spoke and replied, "I am Genkai and this is my temple, though I'm surprised you were able to pass my wards normal humans can not come here." Her gravely world-weary voice rang clear in the crisp autumn air._

_Shuuichi-Chan frowned in confusion, "normal humans?" he asked confused, "so you are both not normal?"_

_Genkai smirked and muttered, "at least he catches on quicker than the dimwit." Before addressing Kurama, " I assume you did not tell him and your step-father what you are when you told your mother?"_

_Kurama nodded before saying quietly, "I had not wished to put pressure on them, my mother is one thing but for me to tell two mortals Koenma-sama had decided that I should not, "for the best" I believe he said"_

_Genkai snorted, "Koenma's an idiot and you of course never listened to him so when were you planning to tell them?"_

"_When mother thought it was a good time"_

_Genkai looked at him before saying quite bluntly, "You're a real mama's boy aren't you?"_

_Shuuichi-Chan watched the conversation with no end of confusion, but in the end plucked up the courage to ask the crazy old lady:_

"_What did Anuue want to tell us?"_

_The two who had seemingly forgotten him both turned their attention on him at the same time, Kurama smiled but it was undermined by the flicker of apprehension in his eyes. He finally answered and said,_

"_Shuuichi you have powers don't you?"_

_Shuuichi nodded and said," I can hide myself and I can disappear and reapers somewhere else -" he frowned slightly "-there's always this white smoke though."_

_Kurama nodded, and looked at Genkai, she nodded back and said: _

"_Teleportation is rare amongst Psychic's but not uncommon"_

_Kurama smiled slightly before continuing, _

"_There are other beings with powers other than psychic's like yourself and Genkai, older things, beasts with powers that are unthinkably large, and those who's culture seems cruel and primitive but at the same time out wits the human society and understanding._

_These …… Demons are referred to as Youkai but although demonic quite aptly describes there appearance or at least that of the lower ranks, they are more like animals (as they often take the form of such) than the tempters of mythology and although there is a Hell and it does have Demons that guard its gate, they are more to keep those in and keep mortals out, actually in my experience they are some of the most trustworthy-"_

_Genkai coughed slightly interrupting Kurama's (uncharacteristically flustered) rant as Shuuichi eyes had lost focus and he was looking rather dazed, slowly after a minuet or two to collect himself, he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"_

_Kurama sighed his eyes filled with apprehension and resolution to some form of rejection that Shuuichi didn't understand; finally he attempted a smile and spoke._

"_I am what's often referred to as a Youkai, I merged with this human form becoming the son of Shiori, I will soon stop ageing and return to the realm of Youkai, the Makai"_

_Shuuichi was quiet for a long moment and Kurama looked at him before a huge smile broke out on his face and he said, "Sweat!"_

_Kurama looked at him a look of relief on his face that quickly became an anime sweat drop, as Shuuichi bombarded him with questions, adoration in his eyes._

"_Cool! What animal do you look like? What powers do you have? Are you strong? How old are you? What's a Kamikiri? What's a Kanbari-nyuudo? Can I become a Youkai too? Why does every one call you Kurama?"_

_Kurama grinned wolfishly and answered the questions, " a large silver fox, that of plants, quite, the equivalent of about 17, a demon that cuts hair, bathroom demon (both are quite harmless, if a little startling in appearance) no unless you slay a thousand Youkai. Youko Kurama was my name before I became part human."_

"_Cool!"_

_Genkai snickered, "Well there you go Kurama now all you need to do is explain that you can bear children to your step father and your family will know everything!"_

_Shuuichi looked at Kurama, "you can bear children? Doesn't that make you a girl 'cause I swear you were a boy"_

_Kurama twitched and said "I can assure you I'm quiet male, but I'm a beta so I can just get pregnant, but only by my mate."_

"_Oh… Should I start referring to you as Onee-san?" Shuuichi grinned cheekily._

_Kurama grinned down at him having a few inches height advantage, " not unless you want me to refer to you as Imoutou in front of your friends."_

_When the two got home, Kurama was met with the sight of Shiori patting Kasuyu's back sympathetically, before he spotted Kurama and threw him self at him Blubbering about how he had always wanted a daughter!_

_To which Shuuichi-Chan snickered at Kurama and said, "Trust me you think its bad now wait till its new years you'll be in kimono's at every opportunity he gets!"_

_Kurama smiled and patted Kasuyu on the back, sweat drop in place but secretly thankful that he was surrounded by accepting people that had accepted him for who he was, and as family._

_xXxXxXx end flashback xXxXxXxXx_

By the time the stories had finished the sun was about to set, they all gathered their things in friendly silence, soon they all broke off into pairs or threes as they went their separate ways, Yomi and Kurama exchanged one last embrace as Harry and Kurama headed for the champions tent.

The Third Task was about to begin….

* * *

**This Chapter is donated to the wonderful Silver-chan who puts up with me even though i am awful at keeping up to date with my stories ^^;;**

**Ps. also too JEveeNii (don't ask)**

**PPS Review!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Er.... hello *waves cautiously from behind a large rock (hiding from silver-chan)* **

**Teacups here i'm sorry it took so long i hade no inspiration but its done! yey!!!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned, teacups would be the Bad guy, *evil laughter* Mwahahahahahaaaa!**

**

* * *

**

The Third task had begun…

As Harry and Kurama approached the Quidditch pitch, through the evening mist, that was starting to form as the night cooled the days heat, the stands came into view, swarming with people Harry gulped slightly, even the enormous stands looked insignificant against the majesty of the Maze.

Harry jumped slightly when Kurama addressed him, "Your nervous." He said with that serene smile of his, though it was more a statement than a smile Harry nodded.

Kurama's smile faltered slightly as they approached the other champions, to be replaced with an apathetic look that betrayed nothing of internal feelings, which unbeknownst to Harry we're of dread and trepidation.

Ludo Bagman motioned for the champions to take their places before performing a Snorus charm, announcing that the Task was about to start.

Kurama stood at his entrance to the maze; great walls of Spiders Trap Yew loomed before him, mist curling round his ankles creating an almost hypnotic affect.

The Maze spread for miles, stretching even as far as Kurama's demonic eye's could tell, even in this form his senses we're far sharper than even the most trained human and possible Psychic.

Harry likewise stood at the edge of the maze, the Hypnotic affect made him want to tear his eyes away and never look back, but unable to look away.

The maze was terrible and beautiful; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up with something akin to awe.

Ludo was explaining the rules in his magically enhanced voice; Harry dimly wondered how Kurama was going to send up red sparks if he didn't have a wand.

They heard a shot. The task had begun.

Harry entered the maze, the towering hedges cast ominous black shadows across his path, he wondered was it because the hedges were so tall and thick or perhaps because they were a magical species of yew, but as he entered the maze the noise from the cheering fans fell away becoming more muffled the farther he stepped into the maze.

Hesitantly he looked back, but was un-nerved to find that the way he had just come had disappeared leaving nothing but hedges.

He gulped faintly and faced his chosen path, and with a lot more confidence than he felt strode forward.

**oOoOoOo**

Kurama crept forward pausing every now and then to turn and leave a glowing plant that would, if you saw it of a blue bell, only it glowed a soft lilac colour.

The red head made his way forward, eye's sharp, flecking gold in attempt to dissuade the maze's illusions.

He sniffed distastefully as he remembered just why he disliked this particular plant the maze was crafted from, it was called Spider's Trap yew because it behaved like a spiders web, one tangled impossible to escape,

"_Well not impossible, just tricky..."_ he mused with a wiry grin.

Sensitive ears now almost elfin as he drew on his Youkai, the more he drew upon his power the less human he looked hair tinting silver at the ends and eye's flickering gold.

Eye's scanned the area, _if this is the web where's the spider? _Hand reaching into his hair to reach for a rose seed.

A twig snapped behind him and whirled round, claws extended with a fully bloomed rose poised between.

The mist was shifting, betraying the creature approaching.

Insect like joints clicked and creaked in an unnatural discord, thin pointed legs advanced in and unearthly rhythm, pincers reared clicking opening slightly to reveal a second set, smaller but wicked looking.

The armored plates along the creature's exoskeleton shifted to slide over each other, as it reared onto its many back legs horrific pincers clicking again, as it let out a whining gurgling shriek.

Kurama fell into an instinctual fighting pose, fully transformed to his second form, silver ears flattened at the grating sound that was the sound of nightmares.

Muscled arms flexed betraying their fragile appearance, to show the strength hidden beneath the place skin, the rose shed its petals as the deadly thorn whip extended and was brought down on the creatures defenses, spin's stronger than any man made fibre, slashed through impenetrable armor with ease.

The thing screamed in its shrieking tone as its thick acid green blood spilled forth the viscose liquid more like oil that blood, it shuddered once before falling to the ground dead.

Cold gold eyes looked upon its foe dispassionately, no pity for foolish creatures that attacks the strong when they them selves are weak.

The Youko continued on his way, silvered against the dark looming hedges golden eye's glinting in the darkness, the dark mating mark vivid against the ivory skin, the lord of the forests was on the prowl.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry whispered to the wand in his hand "point me" he breathed, the wand shuddered before hovering a couple of inches and spun to face towards the westward path.

Harry took off at a jog, reluctant to stay still for too long yet apprehensive as he had yet to come across an obstacle and was starting to feel like prey being hunted without his knowledge.

As he turned the next corner guided by his wand, cold fear set in, a crawling icy feeling crept through his being he turned as hairs stood up on the back of his neck, and there advancing from the other path the one he came through was the cloaked figure of a Dementor.

The robed figure extended an arm, one scaly hand revealed its self extending its deathly thin hands stretching the seemingly the pale green skin over to large joints, giving it a skeletal appearance.

Harry yelped and stumbled back wards, exclaiming loudly "Expecto Patronum!"

His wand produced silvered smoke forming a corporeal stag it bowed its magnificently crowned head, it pawed the ground then charged.

The dark figure of the Dementor stumbled back, tripping on its robe slightly.

"_Wait a second, since when do Dementors stumble?" _Harry thought wildly as his Patronus circled round for another charge.

Harry exclaimed "You're not a Dementor!! You're a Boggart! Riddiculus!"

The Dementor exploded into wisps of smoke; his Patronus did one final circle before disappearing.

Harry sighed, _I wish it stuck around I could do with some company_, he mused looking up at the ever-towering hedges, he sighed again and ran off in the direction his wand pointed.

Not aware that eight gleaming ruby eye's were watching him.

**oOoOoOo**

Things weren't going well for Cedric Diggory, the whole maze gave him the creep's and earlier he could have sworn he heard Fleur scream and send up red sparks.

The bronze haired boy rounded another corner, "_Just how many are there of those?" _He wondered idly, checking carefully each time he did not want to run into another of Hagrid's Giant-Blast-Ended-Skrewts.

Checking the coast was clear he advanced.

He paused at a cross road of four paths, he froze and whirled around just in time to see a giant pair of incisors and Eight eyes, instinctively he sent up red sparks, before his world went black.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry began to wonder if he was going mad as the walls of the maze seemed to be getting closer together and more dense.

"_Or maybe I'm getting close to centre of the maze, hopefully"_

Close he was, as out of the corner of his he spied the glittering cup, he gave an exhilarated smile and ran towards it, not noticing the pearlescent web's he broke as he ran.

Suddenly he tripped, he turned and saw his legs had gotten tangled in the white silk, he reached his hand out hesitantly and touched the thread.

It was slightly sticky and clung to his fingers as he pulled the thread of his ankles.

Behind him approached a many-legged thing, singled clawed legs covered in thick wiry black hair padded silently on the moss of the floor of the once neatly kept Quidditch pitch.

The thing opened its gleaming obsidian incisors, inner set clicking softly, but it was enough as the boy froze and reached for his wand.

Harry turned slightly and saw in his peripheral vision he saw eight ruby eyes.

_An Anchromantula…_

Pincers clicked next to his ear, half a breath away from his neck before suddenly it let out a terrible shriek and read backwards. Harry felt something warm and faintly sticky trickle down his back.

Cautiously he reached back and placed his hand on his shoulder bringing it forward he held his hand in front of his face.

"You don't have to worry it's not your blood, you can open your eyes"

Harry did so gazing in morbid fascination at the black treacle like liquid, before looking up at the where the voice came from.

Kurama smiled down at him, pristine white robe's splattered with black blood, his long hair silver, and his Fox like ears twitching for the slightest sound.

"Here" He offered a clawed hand, which Harry took gratefully as he wasn't one hundred percent sure he would have been able to stand up by himself, or alive for that matter if Kurama hadn't saved him from the giant spider.

Speaking of…. "Kurama what happened to the Anchromantula?"

Kurama cocked his head to one side, in a manner not unlike his distant relatives the fox.

"Anchromantula? Is that what it's called? Hmmm I didn't injure it too badly, it scuttled off after I attacked. Personally this maze seams' to have a preference for giant bugs, unusual but then again there was that one in a northern province of Reikai, that on had a preference for a rather vicious species of dragon"

Harry flinched slightly, unsure weather it was the idea of more giant invertebrate or the memories of his own encounter with a particularly vicious breed of dragon.

Then he remembered The Cup!

He whirled around and there the Spider, probably one of Aragog's relatives, dislodged it Harry mused.

He then turned to Kurama and said, "why haven't you taken it? You would have won by now."

"And let you get eaten? Never! I have a little more decorum than that." He said with a teasing smile."

Harry flushed embarrassed and muttered, "Just take it "

Kurama just smiled, Irritated Harry turned to ask if he was being annoying on purpose, when the Anchromantula came from know where catching the two of guard, Kurama jumped out of the way dragging Harry with him, but was knocked from his course when the spider crashed past them knocking the cup straight into their laps.

Harry felt the familiar (if not unwelcome) tug of a port key as they were pulled to an unknown location.

**oOoOoOo**

They landed with an almighty thump upon the ground, the cup flung away.

Harry groaned, as did Kurama (although slightly more delicately, but Harry had the feeling if he ever vocalized the thought of the (usually) red haired fox being delicate, he might not live too long and would be wary of every Daffodil he saw)

Kurama straightened up from his instinctive crouch, and scanned the area; it was a dimly lit graveyard with many head stone's in the varying stages of aging and disrepair. The black outline of a church dimly visible and rolling hill's led into a large valley, with a large old house silhouetted against the twilight.

At the centre next to a particularly monument's stone angel with a mournful expression and ivy covered wings, stood a large caldron supported on legs carved to resemble snakes with emerald eyes glinting because of the single source of light, the strange glowing lilac flame.

Harry stared at the fire; it was magical meaning wizards we're in the near vicinity.

Harry called out to the silent fox, "The cup was a port key! I wasn't told that at the beginning, were you?"

At the shake of the head, Harry murmured "Perhaps we should get out of here?"

A tense nod, eye's unmoving from the two advancing figure's coming down the overgrown path into the cemetery from the old manor.

Harry raised his wand, following Kurama's example.

Kurama began to growl, startling Harry; it was low and deeper than expected, a sound rumbling like thunder from the fox's core, teeth glinting sinisterly as his lips twisted into a feral snarl.

"Karasu..." breathed, the word dripping with more abhorrence and disgust than Harry thought possible, but there was a faint trace of fear as well.

The figure, dubbed Karasu stepped into the glow of the lilac flames.

The man with the aura of a bloodthirsty beast, was tall far taller than Kurama though, unnaturally slender, sharp jagged line's formed his visage, boney shoulders hip's wrapped in an expensive looking trench coat that clung to the thin spidery frame.

Long raven black hair fell far past is waist and closer to his knees, part of it fell across a face that could be considered handsome by some if it weren't for the unholy smile that revealed far too pointed teeth and bloodthirsty glowing violet eyes, Broad black wings spread out behind his disproportionately to the skinny frame supporting them. Even the feathers them selves we're jagged and seemed to pulse with the intent to do mortal harm.

"Hello, my beloved fox."

He spoke in a deep rasping tone that made the hair's on the back of Harry's neck stand on edge and his heart fill with ice, the feeling of immense trepidation was only dissuaded by the excruciating pain that raced through head from his scar.

The second figure approached carrying what appeared to be a bundle of robes, except for a deathly pale almost pearlescent arm, sticking out at an awkward angle.

"Peter Pettigrew" he hissed through gritted teeth, almost blinded by the pain as groped weakly at Kurama's arm.

Kurama growled at the crow in front of him, his thoughts erratic, _why is it when you kill your one mortal enemy they come back from the dead stronger than ever?_

He felt Harry grasp his arm, he looked down for a split second, Harry's face was contorted in agony, his eye's flicked back to where Karasu stood.

Only he was gone.

He felt long thin boney finger's disturb the hair behind his neck, as they reached around his throat, caressing his jaw slightly, his posture stiffened as he pushed Harry away in time, for a small bomb to go off where the boy had previously stood.

Kurama however did not move an inch from where he stood, his arm extended from where he had thrown Harry, the crow behind him, his towering figure all that more threatening with the great black wing's extended and slightly curled around Kurama.

The contrast between them was great, the fox was clad in white tainted with black along with the black brand gracing his clavicle, his long hair tumbled like quicksilver over one shoulder, a look of uncharacteristic fear on his beautiful face, the crow dressed in black, with his long raven hair and ebony wing's contrasting with is ivory skin in such a manner that made it unholy and almost deathly pale.

The sinister, sadistic smirk marred his features once more, as he murmured,

"Foolish Itooshi, you should have known better than to let him touch you."

A mock surprised look formed betrayed by the menacing look in his eyes, "Ahh but what is this! A mating mark! I'm surprised at you, letting that foolish Nue dominate you so, did you not once say to me that you'd never submit to anyone? Has the great Youko Kurama fallen so that he allows another to be his mate?"

He pouted slightly fiddling with some loose silver strand's that hung by Kurama's face, whilst the other hand tightened further warning the captive fox not to move, as he held them to the light of the full moon that now hung over the graveyard in a sky clear of clouds.

"Pity, I liked the red, it reminded me of your beautiful blood, Ahh never mind I shall have all of you as my mate, once I kill that foolish lord that took you from me…"

He smiled cruelly, promising ill-omen acts, placing the hand that had previously been toying with moonlight coloured hair came down to rest deliberately on Kurama's stomach.

"… And the unborn child of his."

Kurama's previously fearful face, twisted into a look of furious abhorrence, he ripped the blasted crow's hands from his and snarled with more ferocity than ever.

Harry shuddered from where he lay against the angel tomb, where Kurama had flung him, Kurama's wrath previously unseen by his eye's now shook him to the core at the petrifying magnificence. The figure of Peter Pettigrew cowering behind the caldron clutching at the bundle of robe's that was hissing violently.

The fox flexed his claws in fury; The Crow had gone so far as to threaten his Mate and unborn kit? His beast howled for the slaughter in penitence for the threat.

His golden eye's became ruby as he howled exhilaration at the thought of tearing the feathers from the Crows wings and crunching his bone's between his jaws, his form shifted and the Mist began to form with vehemence, swirling with ferocity akin to a storm.

The beast that leapt forth was nothing like the form Harry had seen previously, whereas before the creature though massive and menacing, it had been playful and calm even when fighting with Yomi, this creature that came from the mist was different.

It's jaw's were wide and snarling with intensity, its powerful muscled flanks we're tensed and poised to pounce for prey, its paws were flexed and talon like craw's gleamed, Ruby eye's glowing and trained on the hazard to its family, it's very being seemed to pulse with the intent to massacre its opponent.

The creature gave a howl that screamed, _maim, slaughter, Vengeance!_

The Monster attacked powerful flank's rippling with intent as the bunched to give power to the pounce that broke the bones of the fully transformed crow.

The horrific Crow was of similar size of the fox, only smaller, its razor-like beak opened to reveal fang's like that of a snake which filled the mouth of the bird, Iridescent Indigo eye's gleamed, scaly legs (of disproportionate size) extend talons flexed causing jagged lines in the dirt, a lizard like tail extended where feathers should have been, feathered only at the end.

Harry looked on at the gruesome battle that was more like a one-sided slaughter, as the two behemoth sized beasts rolled down the hill, biting and tearing with claws, blood staining the grass.

So engrossed in the battle equal to that of the titan's of mythology, that he did not notice Pettigrew dumping the sickly white form in the large caldron, and mumbling some incantation, whilst adding ingredients.

He was only broken from his revere when a blood-curdling scream issued from Pettigrew as he severed his own hand from his body.

He yelled out, drawing the crippled man's attention, the deranged man advanced upon him murmuring, stumbling over the words as though in a dream,

" _Blood of the enemy… Forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe"_

Harry started, he did not want to find out what that meant, and as the thing in the rag's had been addressed as Master by Pettigrew, and the only master that Pettigrew had, to the best of his knowledge was Voldemort, and he Did Not want that man to come back into the mortal plane of existence any time soon.

He stumbled backwards, as the rat swung the ornate knife at his legs, groping blindly for his wand.

An almighty crash distracted Peter from his pursuit of Harry, he let out a despairing shriek of anguish as the two brawling beast's had overturned the caldron, as one paw shot out to steady the canine form, it crushed the caldron beneath its weight, killing whatever was left of the white skeletal form of the Dark Lord.

Harry found his feet, and raised his wand to the traitor of his parent's, whom had turned to face him, "Peter Pettigrew, you traitor!"

The rat like man sniveled and attempted to form the word's "Advad—"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed first, the wand flew out of the traitor's hand, before shouting "Petrificus Totalus!" and the form crumpled.

Harry approached the form carefully, paying no heed to the carnage Kurama's was creating nor the strangled shriek Karasu emitted.

He saw the knife Peter had used and saw the vines growing over the grave's, an idea struck him, and cut the vine's into length's and wound them round Pettigrew's wrists and ankles tying them securely.

Perhaps he could prove Padfoot's innocence after all?

He then (collecting the rat's wand on the way, making sure both dagger and wand were as far away from the owner as possible) crept down the hill following the trail of disarray until he came across what was now a clearing amongst an outcrop of trees, there he came across a rather strange sight.

In the centre of the clearing amongst shed feather's and next to the mutilated form of Karasu, was a large blood stained fox, relatively un-harmed, apart from one nasty scratch along his left hindquarter, Biting contently away at the crow's jugular.

Looking very much the part of the cat that had caught the canary.

The giant fox shook its head finishing its assurance that the nasty crow was dead, he sat up looking at harry and wagged his tail's.

The morbid irony of the sight, coupled with everything that had happened, sent Harry into hysteric laughter, tears streaming down his face.

He gently padded over to the hysterical human limping from the wound, he nudged the human to his feet and guided him back up the hill with reassuring nuzzles, so contradictory to his previous actions towards the crow, stupid carrion bird.

When Harry calmed down he told Kurama what happened Kurama nodded a strange sight for such a large creature. He asked Kurama if he would carry the captive Death Eater, and explained shyly when given a questioning look.

Kurama lowered his bloodstained muzzle to the Death Eaters limp form and carefully bit his robes holding him like a rag doll. He then padded over to where Harry was waiting next to the cup.

They looked at each other, then simultaneously and placed their hand, or giant paw on the cup, Kurama lowered Pettigrew so he was touching the cup as well, and they felt the tug in their navels and disappeared from what was left of the demolished graveyard.

**oOoOoOo**

They landed in the cheering stands; Harry fell forward onto the grass, whilst Kurama tossed Pettigrew to the ground as he fell side ways onto his uninjured side, finally surrendering to blood loss when he saw his mate approaching with the medi-wizards and witches.

**oOoOoOo**

When Kurama awoke he was still in his final form only somewhat smaller from lack of energy, He blinked blearily up at his smiling, but tired looking mate and nuzzled his love's hand.

Suddenly he froze and whined slightly, _The Baby!_

Sensing his mate's fear, he smiled and murmured, "Your both fine love the baby's safe and healthy, the potter boy's fine too just a few scrapes kept mumbling about the graveyard and such. The man you brought back means the boy's godfather can prove his innocence and he can adopt the boy"

Kurama relaxed, and Yomi continued his usual façade falling away showing his worry for his mate and unborn child

"You scared me Kurama, when you collapsed covered in blood I feared the worst, I felt more fear than I have ever before, true terror at the thought of loosing you, both of you. I love you too much to lose you"

Kurama looked at Yomi, his form smelted into mist and reformed as a tired looking red head, "I love you too Yomi, I was afraid Yomi I froze like a child when that man threatened to harm you, I'm afraid he won't stay dead, scared that he'll come back and harm you or the Kit."

Yomi growled slightly and embraced Kurama, holding him gently cradled against his chest, "That man is dead, if he so much as thinks' of harming either of you, If Koenma doesn't have him banished to oblivion, which I highly doubt, I will send him there myself."

Kurama nuzzled into his chest smiling before surrendering to sleep, his mate soon following.

They were guarded in their slumber by the stoic form of Hiei and their friends and family.

It was only after the final feast, when Harry and Kurama were alone again, the Youko was sitting under the Womping Willow, when Harry approached, the red head smiled warmly and patted the ground beside him, Harry sat.

"Err…. Thank you…" he began, " for everything I mean I don't think I'd be alive right now if it weren't for you."

Kurama, smiled slightly, it was just a slight tilt of the lips, "You will always have friend's amongst Youkai Harry especially for when the war starts"

"Do you think he will come back? Voldemort I mean."

"Yes, his soul has not yet been collected by the ferry girls"

They lapsed into comfortable silence before Harry broke it again, "I've been meaning to ask you, are you really Hiei's mother?"

Kurama laughed standing up, "yes, by adoption I am after all he is only 7 and a half in demon years."

Harry squawked slightly, "7 and a half!!???"

Kurama just laughed again walking away in the direction of his mate and two sons.

* * *

**You have Silver-chan to thank for this one as its a get well prezzie ^^**

**Ta~teacups**


	9. Epilogue

**HI!**

**Here is the epilogue i promised ages ago i appologise for the errors**

**i hope you enjoy ^ ^ **

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched Shura get chased around the courtyard by a Nue cub and two even smaller silver fox kits.

It had been over 400 years since Harry had met Kurama and the others; he had lived for nearly 200 of those years to a grand old age of two hundred and twelve, taking over Dumbledore role of head master at Hogwarts, quite happily too.

He now new why Dumbledore always had that infernal twinkle, acting senile is so much fun!

But unfortunately for the slightly senile hero of the wizarding world, he had (when he finally kicked the bucket) been returned to his 25-year-old self, Harry sighed to himself, people always had to ruin his fun….

Harry gained a strange look as he watched the royal family play, the war had been vicious finally coming to a close by the time he turned 18, so many lives were lost on the day of the final battle, Harry hadn't known what to do.

In the end he had married Ginny, he smiled fondly to himself as he thought of his red haired wife, at the moment she was visiting her great grand parents who were to be reincarnated soon…

His grand children were still alive oddly enough beating his record to be 373 driving the Potter mental.

His inner monologue was interrupted when the 3 month pregnant Kurama entered calling his children for dinnertime, the three royal demon children who were in their final forms shifted into a more humanoid form.

The Nue cub became a four-year-old boy with black hair and bluish purple eyes a cheeky grin was plastered on his face as he ran to his mother, small ivory horns curling behind his ears and flashing in the sunshine, the two fox cubs shifted to two little girls both with silver hair, one had green eyes the other had gold deceptively demure smiles were in place as they followed their big brother to their mummy.

Kurama smiled as his son and daughters, catching them before they could make impact with his stomach, tackled him, soon he would revert to his final form for the last 6 months of the pregnancy, he ruffled Shura's hair (who was now about thirteen in demon years), who had followed a little bit more demurely than his younger siblings, upon whom he doted, although he would never admit to anyone but his Kaa-san.

Kurama spoke, "Now you four were you good for Harry- Oji-Chan?"

The foursome nodded matching innocent smiles in place, Kurama mock stared at them as though he was deciding to believe them, Kuronue smiled up at his (at the moment) red haired mother, "We were honest!"

Harry chuckled at the scene, swooping in to pick up his honoree niece's and smiled at Kurama, "Ahh they were little angels as usual Kurama…"

Kurama raised his eyebrow at him and dead panned, "I don't believe you…" the twin girls giggled at their Kaa-Chan's antic's, Midori (1), (the green eyed twin) chirped, "Is Tou-san coming home for dinner?"

Kurama smiled and nodded, "Of course, he's waiting inside with Baa-Chan."

Megumi (2) wrinkled her nose, "Baa-san's here? Is Ji-Chan here too?" At receiving a nod, she groaned, "He's going make us dress up again isn't she?"

Kurama burst out laughing, Kasuyu-san doted upon all his grand children, but none more than his granddaughters, at first Kasuyu-san and Kurama didn't get on as Kasuyu sensed something off about Shuuichi, his new son.

Kurama had made it quite clear that should Kasuyu do anything to harm Shiori he would regret it, Kasuyu and Kurama had had a silent stand off for weeks until, Kasuyu had melted to his new son's kindness, and his inner softy had been revealed.

As the six of them entered the dining room the children were promptly snatched away by the over zealous grandparents who cuddled them exuberantly, (Shiori had previously been cooing over the now teenaged Hiei who was trying to look disinterested by the whole proceedings but failed when he was offered strawberry ice cream).

Kurama didn't even flinch when strong arms wound round his waist from behind, Yomi placed a gentle kiss to Kurama's temple in greeting, he then placed a large hand on Kurama's not yet showing bump, and cooed quietly much to Kurama's amusement.

If only the loyal subjects could see there fierce and icy leader now, cooing over his mates stomach.

Harry watched the scene smiling, looking forward to seeing his own children and parents soon, speaking of its nearly time for him to go, he had a tea appointment with Sirius and Lupin, he better go…

He couldn't help it as he bid goodbye to the others, but to think back to the interesting year that had started al this, oh well …

* * *

**(1) greenery ^ ^ **

**(2) blessing ^ ^ **

**Thank you for all those who bugged me into writing the epilogue, especially, Silver-chan and browneyes21 ^ ^**

**PS. Please review!**


End file.
